Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together
by taylorjago
Summary: Hans returns to his kingdom in disgrace, but escapes. Then he meets a fellow dark force with very similar intentions to his. What will happen when they come together? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Brothers

**Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter, even if you decide later on to not continue.**

**So, I'm taylorjago (you may know me for the fics Deadly Birthday to You and James Vantorlin) and this is my second Frozen story (after James Vantorlin). However, James Vantorlin was more like just a story set in the universe of Frozen, and not about Frozen itself. This time, it is Frozen (with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven and co).**

**Also, I would like to announe that James Vantorlin has hit 1,000 views! (It's at 1,012 views, in case you wanted to know).**

**And in case you didn't know (because you might not know), James Vantorlin was inspired by (and an indirect sequel to) Stranded by TacticX. The story is complete, but it's really good and I recommend his work.**

**Anyway, let's get started with the story! Or, actually, no, let's continue the author's note a little longer.  
**

**Also, I will reply to reviews and give shout outs to those who do.**

**And, the fic is rated T for coarse language (though you saw that in the summary). No sexuality though.**

**And are the names for Hans' brothers, since they will make appearances in the story:**

**1st: Jonathan (for your information, he is king of the southern isles)**

**2nd: Richard (1st in line for the crown)**

**3rd: Thomas (2nd in line for the crown)**

**4th: Andrew (4th in line for the crown)**

**5th: Norman (5th in line for the crown)**

**6th: Harold (8th in line for the crown)**

**7th: Matthew (11th in line for the crown)**

**8th: George (13th in line for the crown)**

**9th: Simon (15th in line for the crown)**

**10th: Derrick (14th in line for the crown)**

**11th: Benjamin (16th in line for the crown)**

**12th: Travis (19th in line for the crown)**

**13th: Hans (the villain in Frozen, so you knew this) (25th in line for the crown)**

**Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You bastard!" King Jonathan of the Southern Isles yelled at his youngest brother, who was sitting in chains at his feet.

"You stupid, pathetic, bastard!"

"Well, that's certainly not vry polite for a king now, it is?" Hans said, presumabely to annoy him.

"Will you shut up? Do you have even the slightest comprehension of what you have done?" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh yes I do! I wooed Princess Anna of Arendelle, proposed to her, she accepted, we asked the queen to bless our marriage, she refused, she and her sister had an argument and she revealed her ice powers, very dangerous by the way, she froze Arendelle, then the Princess went after her, I took EXCELLENT care of Arendelle, and when the princess' horse came back without the princess, I launched a rescue mission. We reached the queen's ice castle, two of the Duke of Weselton's thugs went ahead and she would have killed them if I hadn't intervened, then we knocked her unconscious and brought her back to Arendelle locked up in a dungeon, then we discovered she had struck her sister in the heart, thus causing the princess a slow and painful death, so I went to execute her, and I would have completed the task if that rotten stupid woman had not jumped in the way at the last moment, knocking me unconscious and foiling my plan!"

"Don't you dare play stupid games with me, you dishonorable little creep!" the King roared in his face.

"Do you have even the slightest comprehension of who you are talking to?" the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles asked, in a very sarcastic and mocking way.

"Oh yes I do! I am talking to a disgrace, a liar, a criminal, a traitor and a former prince of the Southern Isles!" King Jonathan replied. He thought that would shut Hans up. It didn't.

"What do you mean, a former prince of the Southern Isles?" Hans asked loudly, in a quite threatning voice.

"Did you really expect that after all that you have gone to Princess Anna of Arendelle and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, we would not punish you? Honestly, you are stupid!" Prince Benjamin of the Southern Isles said.

"I agree completely with you, Benjamin!" the king said. "Now, we're still deciding what your punishment for your crimes will be! Guards! Escort this scoundrel to his room and make sure he doesn't get out of said room!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" the guards replied, before grabbing Hans and dragging him to his chamber.

"Thank you!" the king said, before turning to his 11 brothers.

"So, what should we do about Hans?" the king asked.

"Why don't we execute him!" Travis said.

"Oh, Travis, you're too much of a fan of cruel punishment!" Derrick protested. "Let's go with something a little more humane."

"Derrick, capital punishment is humane!" Norman pointed out.

"And treason is punishable by death!" Richard pointed out.

"Exactly!" Jonathan said. "And we shall not let the fact that the traitor whose fate we are deciding is our brother affect our decision! Raise your hand all those who are favorable to punish the traitor by death!" he continued, then he raised his hand. Richard, Thomas, Andrew, Norman, Harold, George, Simon, Benjamin and Travis also raised their hand.

"Now, all those who are against punishing the traitor by death, raise your hand!"

Only Matthew and Derrick raised their hands.

"Right! So that's 9 to 2 in favor of the death penalty! We shall decide the date of execution shortly! But first, we need to deal with a much more important matter." King Jonathan of the Southern Isles continued.

"And what exactly is that much more important matter?" Simon asked.

"I'll tell you what exactly is that much more important matter, Simon," the king replied, "it's apologizing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Apologizing for what exactly?" Harold questionned.

"And to who?" George added.

"Well about what and to who do you think we have to apologize to? Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle, for Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles's crimes, duh!"

"Oh, right! But why we? We don't really have anything to do with the crimes the traitor committed, do we?" Thomas said.

"Technically no we don't. But it is necessary, since the Queen has cut trade with us. We need to convince her that we can trusted, so that she resumed trading with the Southern Isles again." Jonathan explained.

"Okay then." Travis said. "So, who is going to Arendelle then?"

"All of us." Norman said, as a joke.

"Exactly!" Jonathan continued, surprising Norman, who meant it as a joke and didn't actually expect all of them to go."

"Then, who will be in charge of your kingdom whilst you are not here?" Derrick asked.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Jonathan adknowledged. "Right then, who's staying behind?"

George, Thomas and Matthew raised their hands.

"Right then! George, Thomas and Matthew, you will be in charge of the kingdom during my absence. The rest of you, we're going to Arendelle!"

* * *

**So did you enjoy the first chapter?**

**Also, I named the twelfth prince of the Southern Isles after the British post-Britpop alternative rock band of the same name.**

**Anyway, review are strongtly appreciated, and until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa, The Brothers, and Hans

**Let me get this straight: less than nine hours after I published the first chapter, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together had already got 32 views, is followed by Simpson17688 and girltech31, and is on the favorite stories of the latter (girltech31) (now, it has 41 views!). We are definitely off to a great start!  
**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

There were children hanging around the town when the queen decided to go outside.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" they yelled as soon as they saw Her Majesty, and rushed to her.

"Do the magic!" they all begged together.

"Alright, then," the queen replied, and she built a winter wonderland for all of them to enjoy. In it, there were a slide made completely out of ice.

"Oh, thank you, Queen Elsa!" the kids said, before running towards their new playground.

"Just be careful now!" the queen yelled, before she saw a guard running towards her.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled. "A ship coming from the Southern Isles has arrived in our port! On board are King Jonathan and eight princes."

"What are they doing here?" Elsa asked sternly. She obviously had no desire to have anything to do with the Kingdom of the Southern Isles since Hans had broken her sister's poor heart and almost beheaded her.

"You should probably just see what they want. It would be better than to just ignore them." the guard pointed out.*

"Fine." Elsa sighed. "Tell them to come in my palace!"

"Aye, aye, Your Majesty!" the guard replied before rushing back to the port.

"Look at me!" she heard a child boast.

She turned around and saw the kids goofing around. She just smiled, before returning to the castle.

* * *

"So, King Jonathan of the Southern Isles, may I ask what brings you and your brothers Richard, Andrew, Norman, Harold, Simon, Derrick, Benjamin and Travis to my kingdom?"

"Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness for what my youngest brother has done!" the King said, falling to his knees.

"You didn't answer my question, King Jonathan!" Elsa pointed out. "Now, do stand up, if you may."

Since the King of the Southern Isles was obviously not listening to her, Norman kicked him to make him obey.

Jonathan relunctantly got back on his feet.

"I believe that the reason why you are all here is trade!" Elsa said, very loudly.

"Well, technically, yes, yes it is." Benjamin said. "But we are also because we wanted to make things right, to clean us the mess that the traitor who was formerly a prince of the Southern Isles has made." He received a glare from Simon.

"Wait, what did you say about Hans? Was formerly a prince of the Southern Isles, I think."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Andrew explained. "Once we learned what he had done, we wasted no time, not even a minute, not even a single second, not even a..."

"Andrew! Just get to the point!" Harold yelled in frustation.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we wasted no time, not even a single second, to strip the traitor of his title. In fact, he is now on death row, waiting execution in his room, with guards everywhere so that he can't escape!"

"Okay then. So, I will agree to restore trade with the kingdom of the Southern Isles..."

"Yes!" the nine Southern Isles royals said to themselves.

"...as soon as the traitor is dead."

While they were a little bit taken aback that the queen would only restore trade on the condition that Hans was executed, this was a condition they were sure to be able to oblige to.

"Why of course, Your Majesty. We will make sure that the traitor's death comes as soon as possible." King Jonathan replied.

"And then we can put this entire scandal to rest." Queen Elsa said, relieved that she didn't need to worry about that monster anymore.

She and King Jonathan shaked hands, and then King Jonathan and the eight princes who had accompagnied him went back to the port to sail back to the Southern Isles.

* * *

Hans was seated in his room, with a lot of guards everywhere.

If only that little brat had not interfered, he would be king of Arendelle at this very moment. But alas, because of her, he was instead surrounded by guards, awaiting probable execution.

He couldn't describe how much he just hated her! She was the one and only reason why he was not on the throne of Arendelle.

Well, the snow witch and her sister had messed with the wrong guy!

And he was going to make sure that they knew what his wrath looked like if it was the last thing he ever did!

But all he could do right now was plan how he was going to escape from his room. Which, considering how his master plan to become King of Arendelle almost worked, shouldn't be that complicated.

* * *

"So, when shall the execution take place?" George asked.

"As soon as possible!" King Jonathan replied. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle has agreed to restore trade with us as soon as the traitor is dead!"

"Really?" George asked.

"Yes, George!" Travis said.

"Well, then, we should execute Hans tomorrow!" Norman suggested. "After all, the sooner it's done and dealt with, the sooner we won't need to worry about him and the sooner we can resume trade with the kingdom of Arendelle!"

"So be it! Now, we will have to announce this to the kingdom!" King Jonathan exclaimed. "Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles' execution will take place tomorrow at dawn."

The decision had been made: the former prince of the Southern Isles was to be executed in public the following morning, at dawn.

But would the execution actually take place?

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Well, because I know that when the end of a chapter, or a television episode, or a chapter...**

**Wait, did I say chapter twice? Nevermind. Anyway...**

**...people tend to be more likely to read (or watch) the next chapter (or episode).**

**Anyway, what did you think? Let me know by reviewing, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape and the Aftermath

**Somebody in Australia has viewed Deadly Birthday to You (my first fic, in case you didn't know) 20 times! Meanwhile, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 103 views! We've reached 100 views before the third chapter was published!  
**

**Just to let you know (in case I didn't write this earlier), I reply to reviews.**

**ErinMilne: Why thank you. And since their parents are dead and that Hans was 25th in line for the throne before he was stripped of his title, that means that there are a few people coming in between the princes. But I don't know if they will appear in the story...  
**

**Also, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has got 5 new followers: ErinMilne, Esosreader, Gohanmisticssj, Pabulover123 and Shadowfax321! And now Vargnordsjlen has followed!  
**

**And in case you didn't know, I usually write the story in a character's perspective, but I write in third person.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! But there's a little bit of coarse language directed to one of our favourite characters, and insults to the main characters (which are all expressed by Hans) so be warned!**

* * *

The guard was now fast asleep. As soon as Hans realized this, he wasted no time, not even a single second, to get out of bed. He had overheard his brothers proclaiming that his execution would take place the very next day. He had also heard that Elsa had agreed to resume trade with the Southern Isles on the condition that he was dead.

"That bitch!" he thought. "Not only does she have the audacity to throw me into a small, horrible, cell, but she also has the audacity to ask my brothers to get rid of me the soonest possible!"

Well, he would show her! Oh, yes, he would show her! And that little brat which is her sister too!

And that smelly mountain man who has that smelly reindeer!

And that stupid goofy snowman that foiled his master plan by freeing the princess!

He would show them big time!

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was not somebody you could mess with and get away with it!

Once he was out from the Southern Isles, he was going to get back to Arendelle, one way or another, and he was going to get his revenge!

REVENGE!

But first, he had to bust out of his room.

Ever so quietly, he tiptoed around every guard that was sound asleep in his room, making sure that he didn't awake any of them.

Then, still ever so quietly, he went to the window and climbed over it.

Then he grabbed whatever was in his reach.

Too bad that the object in his reach was a bell.

The bell was shaken, accidentally, by Hans, and woke up the guards, who immediately saw that Hans was missing.

Having no choice, Hans let go of the bell, falling into the darkness.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" the guard yelled. "I need to talk to you right now!"

"What is it?" Prince Andrew, who had stayed awake, asked in visible frustation.

"The former prince tried to escape and he almost succeeded. However, he was caught in the act just in time and he fell to his death."

"Well, then, dispose of the body as quickly as body. Either burn him, or lock him in a coffin. Anyway, I'm feeling very, very sleepy, so I'm going straight to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

* * *

Andrew had hundreds of thoughts pondering in his mind, but the most prominent one was this: was Hans really dead?

What if he had just faked it?

What if he was going to try to kill them when they least expected it?

What if he was going to try to kill Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle?

Andrew was extremely worried, but he decided that the best thing to do was to go to sleep and reach a decision the following day.

* * *

Hans was still suffering from the fall.

Stupid bell! Why was that there? That could have foiled his plan!

Luckily, the guards have left him for dead, but he couldn't just stay there, they were bound to come here and get his corpse eventually.

It was kinda funny that they left him for dead. He remembered that he had made the fatal mistake of leaving Anna for dead. If he had just killed her and disposed of her corpse, he would be sitting confortably on the throne of Arendelle.

He got up and ran off to hide from the guards.

He started hatching a new plan, whilst considering the avantages and inconveniencies of this being the second time.

He had the advantage of knowing where he went wrong the first time around, and he also knew a few secrets about Queen Elsa and Anna. That would help him.

However, he wouldn't be able to woo the princess this time, and he wouldn't be able to gain the kingdom's trust either. And he could be as sure as hell that if Elsa ever sw him in her kingdom again, he would be lucky to not end up with an icicle through his heart!

He would need a much better, more elaborated plan to succeed in what he had failed to do previously.

And it wouldn't be easy.

But Hans would find a way!

* * *

"What do you mean, there isn't his corpse?" King Jonathan shrieked at the guards. "Do you know the expression: Never put off for tomorrow what you can do today! A very wise expression indeed! He's now succeeded in his escape, and God knows what he's planning to do now!"

"He had fallen from a great weight, Your Majesty! He couldn't have possibly survived the fall!" a guard pointed out.

"Well he obviously found a way to survive!" Harold shrieked at the guard who had spoken up.

"By growing wings or something?" the same guard said in a very mocking way.

"Don't you dare insult me like that you pretty boy! I'm surprised you made it to where you are today!" Harold replied, still shrieking.

"Now, let's not descend into petty insults!" Derrick said, trying to calm his brother and the guard who had had the nerve to defy him. Travis and Simon gave him a nod, a sing that they agreed with him.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry but such a fall can not be survived by anybody!" the guard replied.

"You wanna find out, uh? Well, I'd suggest to you that you get out of here unless you want to be the test!"

"Don't try me."

"Right! If you..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Travis yelled at the fighting pair. His elder brother stared at him in surprise.

"Thank you!" he continued. "Now, Jonathan, should we launch a search party to capture Hans?"

"That is a very bright idea, Travis. We shall do so right away, but we also need to postpone the execution!" King Jonathan replied in agreement.

"We shall do so right now!" Simon added. "Now, guards, return to your stations!"

"No, Simon, we need a certain amount of guards to search for Hans, capture him and bring him back to us!" King Jonathan reprimanded him.

"Oh... Well then, all guards, stay right where you are, we shall now decide which of you will staying in the castle and continuing your normal service, and which of you will be participating in the manhunt for the traitor who was formerly prince of the Southern Isles." Simon corrected himself.

The royals had a brief debate about the subject, before handpicking the guards who would be going on the manhunt for Hans.

After the guards who would be going on the manhunt on Hans were all given very precise instructions, they left.

"Now, I just hope that the guards manage to catch Hans! Who knows what he's plotting to do? But one thing is for sure, he doesn't have good intentions!" George and Thomas thought to themselves.

* * *

**And I hope that their prayers are answered... But we'll have to wait and see...**

**So, did you enjoy Chapter 3?**

**You may have noticed that I placed the cliffhanger in the author's note, instead of being the last line in the chapter. The reason why I did so was because I was talking from my own perspective, instead of the story perspective.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	4. Chapter 4: When Two Forces Meet

**It keeps getting better, and better, and better!**

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together had just under 100 views when Chapter 3 was published, and barely minutes later, it was already up to 139 views! **

**(By the time this chapter was published, the story had 182 views.) Also, we have a new follower, Shawn Raven, who also added Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together to his favourites list. He also left a review, which I will reply to.**

**Shawn Raven: Oh, don't worry, I won't stop this just because the Pro Hans and the Helsa shippers don't like the concept of Hans coming back for revenge! (And wanting him to hook up with Elsa. I just find that plainly ridiculous. Who in their bloody right mind would fall in love with somebody who tried to kill them?) I've been on the Disney Wiki arguing with them for so long! I just hope I don't run out of ideas. But, normally I shouldn't run out of ideas, so don't despair!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll be pleased by Chapter 4. I know I shouldn't spoil anything but, a certain event which you know is going to occur in this chapter. Well! You can read for yourselves immediately, so it doesn't matter if I give little clues, does it? Anyway, here is Chapter 4! But, do expect Hans to throw in some strong language and insult Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Just a friendly little warning from me to you.**

* * *

"Stop!" a mysterious and low voice ordered.

Hans reluctantly obeyed the command, but he was extremely worried. What if the guards had caught him? Now he would never get those snitches back for foiling his master plan!

"Former Prince Hans of the Southern Isles..." the mysterious and low voice went on.

Yup, it was certain that this was a guard. He was done for.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"The troops who were given the mission of capturing and bringing the former prince of the Southern Isles back to us have still not returned!" King Jonathan said.

"Give them time, Jonathan! You can't really expect them to complete the task in a few minutes! After all, Hans is extremely clever: he came so close to killing Queen Elsa of Arendelle and taking over her kingdom without anybody suspecting of treason! He's a very clever man!" Travis pointed out.

"It's already been 10 hours since they left!" King Jonathan continued.

"Well, Hans left at least 6 hours before the guards went after him! He's got a lot of advance on them! It will probably take them at least a full day to capture Hans and bring him back, at the very least, a full day. And they probably won't succeed in said task until around 3 days." Travis argued.

"Travis does make a very good point, Jonathan." Matthew interrupted.

"Don't you realize anything? The more time it takes for those troops to capture Hans and bring him back to us, the more time it will take for us to be able to execute him and the MORE BLOODY TIME IT WILL BLOODY TAKE TO GET THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE TO RESTORE THE BLOODY TRADE WITH THIS KINGDOM! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? UH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"The fewer goods we get from Arendelle, and the fewer supplies we have for the winter and the slightly higher chances that we all die." Travis replied in obvious frustation.

"Honestly, Jonathan, Arendelle is only one trade partner out of tens of trade partners! We can prosper perfectly without goods from them! And for your information, when we trade, we also give away goods, we don't just get them!" Matthew added, also obviously frustated by his older brother's temper tantrum.

"AND YOU THINK IT AIN'T A BLOODY BIG DEAL? YOU THINK IT AIN'T A BIG DEAL? IT'S A BIGGER THAN BIG DEAL! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO THE FINANCIAL SURVIVAL OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES! AND WHAT YOU SAY? SO WHAT? SO, THIS KINGDOM CRUMBLES INTO PIECES! WE MIGHT EVEN HAVE TO BE BOUGHT BY ANOTHER KINGDOM TO SURVIVE! WE WOULD NO LONGER BE ROYALS! NOW, IS THAT A DEAL BIG ENOUGH FOR YOU?" the King of the Southern Isles screamed at his younger brothers.

"We won't have to sell off, Jonathan! Relax!" Travis said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to calm his brother the King down.

"Let's leave, Travis." Matthew suggested. "Shall we make ourselves a cup of tea?"

"Great idea, Matthew. After all that arguing, and getting screamed at, I could sure use a cup of tea!" Travis agreed.

They left their brother in the throne room to whine about the guards not capturing Hans fast enough, and went to the kitchen and grabbed the tea bags.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Stygans, the creature with the power to control any human being I wish with a little bit of dark magic." the creature whose name was the Stygans introduced himself.

On one hand, Hans was relieved that he hadn't ran into his brother's guards, who would obviously be on a manhunt for him, and would have captured him and brought him back to the castle, but on the other hand, he wasn't exactly sure that the Stygans was a much better option. He had read about him, and he had heard very bad things about him, and everything he could do, and that he could control any person he wished by transforming them into one of his black knights.

"I know, Hans, that you desire to get revenge on Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Hans wondered why the Stygans had made a reference to this. Maybe running into him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"And I wanted to make a proposition to you."

"I'm listening."

"I want to destroy the kingdom of Arendelle and all of its inhabitants. Including the two royals. And I wanted to know if you were interested in joining up for this plot."

Hans was now debating in his head over whether to accept the offer. He would be able to get his sweet revenge on the snow witch and that little snitch who is her sister, without even having to make up a master plan again. This was ideal!

But how could he be sure that he was making the right decision?

How could he be absolutely certain that the Stygans was someone he could trust? How could he be sure that he wouldn't double cross him once everything was finished?

The answer was very simple: he couldn't. There was absolutely no way that he could be one hundred percent sure that accepting the Stygans' offer was indeed a wise decision.

But he had to make a decision.

* * *

**And what will that decision be? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you think? Should Hans accept the Stygans's offer? Or should he refuse? Tell me what you think!**

**Now, in case you were wondering (and you probably are) why the villain referred to himself as Stygans, but was referred in the narration as the Stygans, I'll explain. His real name is The Stygans, and not Stygans, but the Stygans calls himself simply "Stygans", for no apparent reason. A little bit like in The Princess and The Frog, where Dr. Facilier is the only character who refers to himself as such. Everybody else calls him the Shadow Man. Anyway, it is possible that the Stygans calls himself "Stygans" because he simpy doesn't to have "the" in his name. Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal, Capture & Arendelle

**And we are now up to 253 views! This is amazing! Let's keep the momentum going! Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has been doing very well indeed! I mean, 253 views across only four chapters?! That is a very impressive average of 75.75 views per chapter!  
**

**And by the way, this is the longest chapter yet in Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together! (There are exactly 1,651 words in this chapter. Just to be crystal creat, this is the second longest chapter out of any chapter I have ever published, counting Deadly Birthday to You, James Vantorlin and this story, behind Chapter 10 of Deadly Birthday to You, Climax, After the Trial &amp; Ending, which has 2,147 words in it.)  
**

**Now, I shall reply to the reviews that some of you have written:**

**Shawn Raven: You think so? Well, you'll have to wait and see. But, it's an interesting theory you've got there.  
**

**Also, in this chapter there is the moment you have probably all been waiting for: the first appearance in the fic of some of Frozen's main characters! I just know that you've all been waiting for them! I just know it!  
**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Here it is! Chapter 5! And I have to stop talking! But, a little bit of strong language in the chapter, so be on your guard. (I'll stop now)  
**

* * *

"And what are the terms, Stygans?" Hans asked.

"The terms? Well, you help me destroy Arendelle and its inhabitants, including Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, and in return..."

"And in return what you give me? What exactly do I get for helping you destroy Arendelle?" Hans interrupted, still wary of the Stygans since in his offer, there had been absolutely no mention of any reward for his cooperation.

"And in return, you can rest assured that your brothers will never be able to catch you." the Stygans finished. "Now, do we have a deal?"

If Hans had had any doubts about accepting the offer or not, they had now all completely vanished.

"Yes, Stygans. I accept your offer. It's a deal." Hans said, as he and the Stygans shaked hands.

"Excellent! Now, we shall get started with the first part of the plan..."

* * *

"Where is that bastard?" one of the guards complained.

"Honestly, if this keeps up, we will never find him! What's the point?" another guard complained.

"It is our duty, men, to capture the traitor who was formerly Prince of our kingdom, the Southern Isles, and bring him back to his brothers so that he faces justice!" the commander replied. "Now, we need to be extremely silent, to catch the traitor by surprise! So, shut up!"

There was still no sign of Hans, and the commander himself was secretly frustated by this. However, he had been ordered by his king to capture the fugitive and bring him to him, and to not return to the castle until they did. But, it was true that having to track through muddy waters to track down the traitor was exasperating him to his limits.

However, their efforts would maybe be in complete vain after all.

"Would you all perhaps be looking for somebody, gentlemen?" Hans asked in a mocking way.

"I know that voice! Men! Get him! Now!" the commander screamed.

A chase around the forest in which they were ensued. Hans was very fast, he was like a cheetah, like a deer who was pursued by dogs in hunting. But a cheetah only runs around 200 meters, and a deer cannot outrun its pursuing hunters forever, and Hans was eventually wrestled down by the guards.

"Thought you could escape us so easily, uh, traitor?" the commander teased. "Well you really did, you have another thing coming! Men, take him back to the castle! Now!"

The guards obeyed to the commander's commands, and chained up Hans, and dragged him with the chains, to the castle.

* * *

"Elsa, do you know if Hans is going to be executed or not?" Anna asked her sister.

"Well, I promised to restore trade with the Southern Isles on that condition, so that probably dissuaded them to let him live, if they actually intended to do so in the first place. Trust me, Anna, he'll get his comeuppance." Elsa replied.

"So you think that they will execute Hans?" Anna asked.

"Anna, unless they really care for their brother, they wouldn't pardon him when that subsequently meant trade would not be reinstated because of that decision."

"I'm still confused, Elsa! Can you please explain, more comprehensibly this time!" Anna said, probably a little bit annoyed.

"Look Anna, I told King Jonathan of the Southern Isles and his eight brothers who came with him that I would only restore trade with the Southern Isles if Hans was executed! I am pretty sure that they will execute him. But, unfortunately, we can't be certain until we are informed of the sentencing."

"You actually agreed to restore trade with the Southern Isles?" Anna asked, in visible shock and horror.

"Only if they had Hans executed. And, honestly, Anna, you have to realise that we can't spend our time holding a grudge against Hans's brothers for Hans's own actions! They have nothing to do with it!" Elsa replied, obviously annoyed that Anna visibly didn't want her to restore trade with the Southern Isles.

"But why did you restore trade with the Southern Isles, Elsa?" Anna asked, obviously completely ignoring her sister's previous answer.

"Only if they have that bloody scumbag that left you to die executed! Honestly, in how many ways do I have to say it for you to get it?" Elsa said, in visible annoyance at her sister.

"Still, Elsa, why would you even think about restoring trade with the Southern Isles? Honestly, I really don't get it..."

"HAVE YOU ACTUALLY EVEN LISTENED TO A WORD I SAID? I ONLY AGREED TO RESTORE TRADE WITH THE SOUTHERN ISLES WITH THEY HAD HANS EXECUTED! DO YOU NOT GET IT?" Elsa screamed very intimidatingly at her sister.

"Sheesh, calm down Elsa! I'm just asking you why you made such a stupid decision!"

"Well, let's see if the decision of restoring trade with the Southern Isles on the condition that Hans is executed is such a stupid decision, shall we?" Elsa asked, before going towards the council room. Anna relunctantly followed her.

"So, gentlemen, do you think that I should restore trade with the Southern Isles?" she asked to the council.

"Yes!" one of the council members replied.

"Our supplies have been running low since you cut trade with them." another pointed out.

"Thank you." Elsa thanked them, before closing the door and turning to Anna, who had just watched everything unfold.

"See? Not such a stupid decision, is it?" Elsa told her smugly.

"I don't care what the council thinks. I still think that you made a mistake by restoring trade with the Southern Isles. After everything that Hans has done to us, you shouldn't trust anybody from that kingdom again!" Anna replied.

"How many times am I going to have to say it? Hans chose to take Arendelle! It's not his brothers' fault!" Elsa shouted, extremely frustated at Anna's persistence. "And it's for the good of the kingdom! We get valuable supplies from the Southern Isles, and some Kingdoms, from whom we also get valuable supplies, have cut trade with us due to us cutting trade with the Southern Isles! We coud get them to restore trade with us by restoring trade with the Southern Isles! It's a win-win situation, Anna!"

"Well, you can find me with Kristoff!" Anna replied, defeated. She left to join her love interest.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Anna told Kristoff. "I just can't believe it! Elsa actually restored trade with the bloody southern isles!"

"Well, Anna, you have to admit that it was extremely controversial when she cut trade with them. I think that restoring trade with the Southern Isles is for the best." Kristoff argued.

Anna sighed. Neither Elsa or Kristoff could realise and comprehend her opinion on this matter. Oddly, Kristoff seemed to agree more with Elsa than with Anna on most matters. Honestly, couldn't either of them see that the Southern Isles was not to be trusted?

"Now, tell me Anna, is there anybody in this room who might desire a little bit of chocolate?" Kristoff told her as he took a chocolate her out of his pocket, causing Anna to drool at the sight of her favourite food.

"Me!" Anna screamed. Kristoff handed her over the bar of chocolate he had in his hand, which she gobbled in a blink of a eye.

"This chocolate is delicious!" Anna exclaimed. "Where do you get it?"

"At the chocolatier in the town center." Kristoff explained.

"Well, you should buy more chocolate there then!" Anna replied, still eating the delicious chocolate Kristoff had given her.

"Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"I love you." Kristoff said, giving her a rose which was ruby red.

"And I love you aswell, Kristoff." Anna replied, and they kissed.

* * *

**Aww... love is in the air.**

**Anyway, did you enjoy that chapter? Let me know! **

**But, as you may have noticed, while there is a cliffhanger in this chapter, it isn't at the end or in the after chapter author's note like in previous chapters... And this chapter was published a lot sooner after the last chapter's publication than usual, but is that a bad thing? No it isn't. The quicker I update, the better.  
**

**Anyway, I hope that you all liked this chapter, since I loved writing it. Anyway, read, review, and until next time, so long!**

**Taylorjago**


	6. Chapter 6: The Stygans Surprises

**And we have now passed the 300 views barrier! Sorry the chapter was slightly more late than usual, but it is a longer than average chapter (it has over 1,400 words), so it's not all that bad!**

**Anyway, reviews replies!**

**ErinMilne: Interesting. Anyway, you do have an interesting idea. You'll see a few things happen in this chapter...**

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 319 views! The story is doing so well! I hope the momentum continues...**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**But, there is strong language, insults directed to our favourite Frozen characters, and a little bit of extreme pain. Just a little warning from me to you...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Kai shouted. "Are you not already up? It's past ten o'clock!"

Elsa heard his calls and quickly got dressed. She didn't want to be late for whatever it was that she had to do today.

"I'm coming!" she called. She ran out of her room, where she bumped into Anna.

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked.

"What? No, Elsa, of course not!" Anna reassured her. "But, if I may ask, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well, Kai called me - you must have heard him - for some reason that I ignore myself, but I didn't want to be late for whatever I was needed for, so I rushed. Anyway, I have to go now!"

Elsa then continued running down the hall, before reaching Kai.

"Your Majesty!" he said when he saw running towards him. "Stop!"

"Yes, Kai?" the queen asked, her running suddenly coming to a halt. "Why did you call me?"

"Just to tell you that it is ten o'clock and that you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Kai said, in a quite high voice.

"Oh, right!" Elsa said. "Well, I was going to go have breakfast right now, as a matter of fact!"

"Fair enough." the servant replied, as the queen ran to the kitchen.

* * *

"Honestly! It's been two days now!" Prince Harold exclaimed. "How much more time is it going to take for the guards to bring Hans back to us?"

"They are certaintly taking a quite considerable amount of time in the task." Richard agreed.

"Your Majesty!" the commander exclaimed as he arrived through the palace doors. "We've got him! We've got him!"

"Yes!" Prince Matthew shouted. "They've got him! They've got him!" he celebrated, jumping around like an over excited child.

"Well, well, well! Isn't that the traitor?" King Jonathan said. "Congratulations, troops!"

"It was our duty, sir!" the commander replied, flattered at the King's compliment.

"Honestly, Hans, did you really think that you could espace?" Prince Thomas asked in a very mocking way. He got no reply, except a huge smile.

"And by the way, could you please tell us why you're not saying a word, and why you're smiling when you've been captured?" Prince Andrew asked, finding this abnormal.

"Oh, Andrew," he replied, in a very low voice, "because I'M STYGANS!" he shrieked, as he broke free of his chains, shocking absolutely everybody in the room.

"No way!" Benjamin said. "The Stygans doesn't really exist! This isn't possible!"

"Oh, it is." the Stygans replied, "and it's happening right now!" he continued, before killing one of the guards.

Everybody in the room was on guard, ready to strike at any moment. Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis were absent, luckily for them, and subsequently did not assist to this situation.

The Stygans then clapped his hands and caused a dark wind to blow, which startled encercling anybody in the room.

"Stop him!" King Jonathan yelled. However, the guards were quickly overpowered by the Stygans, who killed all of them in the blink of a eye.

"Now, let's put the finishing touch." the Stygans said menacaningly, walking slowly towards the king and the six princes.

Prince Thomas sent a knife that he had in his pocket towards the Stygans, and it pierced his leg. The latter screamed in pain, before turning to the prince who had sent the weapon and killed him. He then created a earthquake-like disaster, which killed all the six remaining occupants of the room, excluding him.

Satisfied, the Stygans left the scene, returning to the forest where the guards had captured him.

* * *

"So, Stygans, what happened?" Hans asked, after the Stygans had arrived at the meeting point.

"I killed the King, the guards, and the six princes!" the Stygans replied, sounding victorious and glorious about his success at the first phase of their plan.

"The six princes! I have 12 bloody brothers! Not counting Jonathan, who is, well, was, King, that's 11 princes. Now, you're telling me that you left alive 5 of them! That out of my 12 brothers, you only actually killed 7 of them!" Hans said confrontingly. Admittedly, the Stygans could very easily overpower him, and he was putting himself at risk, but right then he didn't care.

"There were only 7 royals!" the Stygans replied. "And I was stabbed in the leg by one of them, you know!" He was extremely annoyed at Hans' constant complaining. He had killed his brothers, like he wanted, and the disgraced former prince didn't even have the heart to thank you for riding him from King Jonathan, Prince Richard, Prince Thomas, Prince Andrew, Prince Harold, Prince Matthew and Prince Benjamin. Instead, all he had on his mind was that Prince Norman, Prince George, Prince Simon, Prince Derrick and Prince Travis were still alive. What an ungrateful bastard!

"Look, Hans! I killed 7 of your brothers! You should at least be just a little bit grateful!"

"Oh, I am a very, very, very little bit grateful, Stygans." Hans said sarcastically. "You left five of them, yes, five of them alive!"

"Well, I guess that I'm going to finish off an eighth." the Stygans replied. Obviously, what Hans had interpreted this as, and what the Stygans actually had in mind, were two completely different things.

"Well, finally some reaction! And while you're at it, kill the ninth, the tenth, the eleventh and the twelfth!" Hans replied, expecting the Stygans to reply, preferably with an agreement. What he didn't expect, however, was to find himself, a second later, in the Stygans' grasp, his legendary claw dangerously close to his neck.

"You ungrateful piece of shit! You should have known better than to mess with me! Now I'm going to give you the black widow treatment!" the Stygans shrieked, as the end of his claw continued going in circles around Hans' vulnerable neck.

"No! Please, not the black widow treatment! Anything but the black widow treatment!" Hans pleaded, but he had pushed the Stygans over the edge. With his venom tube, he carefully administered a single drop of his lethal liquid into Hans' system, causing the latter to scream in pain.

Hans was now under the semi-control of the Stygans. The drop of venom could be activated by the Stygans at any moment he wished to do so, and when he did, it would cause Hans an barely standable pain.

"That will teach you to be so unpleasant!" the Stygans spat at Hans, before declaring the first phase complete.

Hans glared at the Stygans, full of hatred against him.

He wanted to kill the creature right then so badly! But, sadly, he needed him to get his revenge on the snow witch and Princess Anna the snitch.

"So, now that's have 'completed' phase one," he told the Stygans, insisting on the 'completed' to show that he visibly did not consider phase one to be complete, "what is the second phase and where does it start?"

The Stygans smiled, in a very evil way, and told his sidekick:

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles..."

"I'm not prince of the Southern Isles anymore. I got demoted, remember?"

"Now shut up or I'll use the black widow on you again. Anyway, Hans, the key ingredient of making somebody suffer, is to make them suffer an irrepecable loss, whether it be their dignity, a limb, or a loved one..."

* * *

**The suspense must be killing all of you!**

**What did you think about that chapter? Let me know be reviewing!**

**And until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	7. Chapter 7: The News & Tributes

**And now we have reached 492 views... That's a jump of 173 views from the last chapter (at the time of publication of Chapter 6, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together had 319 views.)! We are slowly but surely crawling towards 1,000 views. Anyway, enough stats, now, here are the replies to your reviews!**

**ErinMilne: Well, I'm please to hear it. I wasn't really sure about the Stygans torturing Hans, but I decided to include it at the last minute. And by the way, the Stygans was talking about an irrepecable loss, not an unpredictable loss. But, for that you will just have to wait and see...**

**Shawn Raven: You will probably see some tense action between Hans and the sisters, but it's not in this chapter.**

**Also, we have two news followers (the latter of which has also Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together): and FrozenAddict15. (So sorry I forgot to mention you two in the original chapter).**

**This chapter will be about (or at least feature) the five princes who are still alive (Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis). And no, the Stygans has no intentions of killing them. The only reason why he even agreed to kill Hans' brothers (since this is completely unnecessary to their plot) was because Hans had asked him to, and concerning his ungratefulness towards the Stygans for not killing all 12 of them, it is unlikely that the Stygans really wants to do Hans a favor.**

**Anyway, coarse language and insults to our favourite characters included as usual, here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

"Travis, have you seen Jonathan anywhere?" Norman inquired. He had not seen his older brothers since the previous day, and his concern was growing.

"Sorry, Norman, but no, I have not seen Jonathan anywhere. And I haven't seen Andrew, Thomas, Richard, Harold, Matthew or Benjamin either." Travis replied, him too concerned about having not seen any of them.

"Well," Simon said, "maybe I'm wrong, but I would assume that Jonathan is on the throne. After all, that's where he always is!" he joked.

"Yeah, he is seated on the throne pretty much all the time! I hope Robin won't be as lazy!" Travis joked.

"Technically, Travis, Andrew is the heir to the throne. Robin is third is line, behind Thomas" Derrick said.

"Yes, Derrick, I know, but it is more likely that Jonathan's successor will be Robin!" Travis said.

"Anyway, let's go see in the throne if they are there?" George said, leading the way.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Prince Simon of the Southern Isles shrieked at the sight of the corpses of seven of his brothers.

"What has happened here?" Prince George of the Southern Isles asked, horrified at the sight in front of him.

"Who could have done this?" Prince Travis of the Southern Isles finished, not completely believing what he was seeing.

They never knew the culprit, but Norman, who had subsequently become King Regent for the past monarch's only child, Robin, wasted no time in scheduling the funeral, which would take place a few days later.

The King Regent and the four other princes then announced the sad news to the kingdom. Ceremonies were held for the seven brothers who had been killed by an unknown assalliant, and the news quickly spread across the border.

* * *

"Can you believe this? The king of the Southern Isles and six of his brothers have been murdered!" the Duke of Weselton exclaimed as he showed the King of Weselton the paper.

"The King of the Southern Isles and six of his brothers found dead in the throne room by their five surviving brothers." the King of Weselton read out loud, shocked by what he was reading. "Wait, don't they have a thirteenth brother? I thought they were 13..." he continued, as the number of brothers mentioned was 12.

The Duke of Weselton remained silent. He knew that Hans had probably been disowned by his brothers and was subsequently not considering by any of them as their brother, due to his actions against the Queen of Arendelle, but considering that he had been involved in the plot and that he had somehow managed to keep this a secret from the royals of Weselton, this wasn't a topic that he liked to be brought up. It brought up his fear of the treason he was accused of committing being discovered by the King of Weselton, and who knew how we would react. In fact, he had been living in fear of his secret being unveiled by the Queen of Arendelle for weeks. He even prayed every night in his bedroom that the Queen would forget about the events of the winter that she created, so that he could finally live in peace.

* * *

"I can't believe this! King Jonathan of the Southern Isles, Prince Andrew of the Southern Isles, Prince Thomas of the Southern Isles, Prince Richard of the Southern Isles, Prince Harold of the Southern Isles, Prince Matthew of the Southern Isles and Prince Benjamin of the Southern Isles have been found dead, presumably murdered, in the throne room!" Elsa said, reading the newspaper.

Anna and Kristoff were equally shocked when they learned. Nobody could have expected this to happen. And as much as they had a bitter taste towards the King after the crimes that Hans had committed, he hadn't deserved such a fate.

The news was devastating to all of the kingdoms that knew them. Speeches by king, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses, and more came from everywhere, honoring the late royals of the Southern Isles. Without a doubt, this royal death had been the most shocking, the most devastating, and the most heartbreaking since the former king and queen of Arendelle drowned in a storm at sea.

And what was the most devastating in all of this, was that nobody had any idea as to who had done such a terrible thing, and that he would never be brought to justice for his crimes.

* * *

**And now, seven of Hans' brothers are dead, the entire world (or at least, Arendelle, Weselton, etc.) know about it.**

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, because the next chapter will also be about the mourning, all around the world, of the murder.**

**Sorry that this chapter took over three days to publish, but I've been very busy, and I just didn't have much time.  
**

**But, anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	8. Chapter 8: The Performance & Powers

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has... (drum roll, please) 574 views!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! It really means a lot.**

**Anyway, we're still continuing on the mourning of the Southern Isles's royals's deaths, and there will be the first musical number in the fic. And no, it is not from Frozen, and no, I did not write it myself.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! But, there is a little 'display' of what exactly the Stygans can do, and it ain't pretty... Just a little warning from me to you.**

* * *

"Hello everyone" the King Regent, Norman, said, as he arrived in public, about to make his first speech since seven of his brothers were found dead.

"As you know, the former King and six of his brothers were found murdered in the throne room by an unknown assaliant." he continued.

Everyone who was in hearing distance of the Prince and now King Regent stopped whatever they were doing, and paid attention to him, since he obviously had something to say.

"And I want to pay my respects to my seven deceased brothers, and more importantly, our fallen King." he said, as George, Simon, Derrick and Travis arrived at the square. "I am going to sing a song for them. If you want to, you can join in."

Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis each took a deep breath, before the music started.

Hold up

Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (may your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm

Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change  
What's been and gone

Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

We're all of us stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out

The audience cheered when the song ended.

The five bowed and thanked the crowd for their support, before returning to the castle.

"Well, did we enjoy ourselves?" Derrick asked, in a tone that clearly pointed out that he did enjoy himself.

"Yes, I did." Travis replied. "And I think that Jonathan, Andrew, Thomas, Richard, Harold, Matthew and Benjamin would have loved it."

"Well, I think we can say that we were a success then!" they all said in unison.

* * *

The performance remained on a lot of people's minds. It was talked about a lot, even outside the Southern Isles, and many people started singing the song to honor the seven Southern Isles royals.

Meanwhile, King Robin had his first formal meeting. He was accompagnied by Norman, who was Regent.

* * *

"Oh, this bore fest of people singing and saying what a tragic thing it was that those idiots were killed!" Hans said. "Will you all stop crying your bloody hearts out!"

"Even when the King and Queen of Arendelle died in a sea storm, there wasn't this much mourning." the Stygans said. "But, remember, at least you don't have to pay tribute!"

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, then? Honestly, Stygans do you have any sense of negativety at all?"

"Do you have any sense of positivety at all?" the Stygans replied in the exact same tone. "Nothing is good to you, Hans!"

"Well, unfortunately, people being all sappy for days is something I cannot stand!"

"Well, unfortunately for you Hans, this isn't the last of mourning, and people being all sappy, that you're going to see!" the Stygans replied, again in the exact same tone.

"Really?" Hans asked, excited, since this probably meant that they were finally going to initiate the second phase of their plan. "And could you showcase some of your powers?"

"Fine." the Stygans sighed. The only reason why he was actually doing what Hans wanted him to do was because he wanted to do it himself. So he looked around him, saw a deer that was in shooting distance, and told the former prince of the Southern Isles to watch. He then shot a single hairy dart at the deer. The dart hit the poor animal in the flesh, causing him to undergo a hideous transformation, by the end of which he had become a gruesome beast with very sharp teeth. The Stygans then ordered the former deer to destroy a nearby tree, which the creature did almost immediately.

"Wow." Hans said, surprised and impressed. "And the deer is under your total control now?" he inquired.

"Yes it is." the Stygans replied. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Does this power work on humans?" Hans asked, curious.

"Yes it does. However, to work on a human, the dose will have to be a lot bigger. A single hair will not cut it. And sometimes I need to the job manually." he precised.

"Well, is this a part of Phase 2 of our plot?" a curious Hans asked.

"Hans. Do you think that somebody with such an amazing weapon would be dumb enough to not use it on the enemy?" the Stygans asked.

"No." Hans admitted.

"Exactly. Now, I have a very precise plan about how to use this power and most importantly, on who." the Stygans continued.

"And I have one more question." Hans declared.

"Now what!"

"Does this work on a pregnant woman?" the former prince asked.

"I think that it does." the Stygans replied. "And why exactly do you want to know?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Hans asked with a very mysterious voice.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... again!**

**Now, I'll give a shout out to whoever can guess the title and artist of the song that Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis sang. And, it is title and artist, not just the title. If nobody can tell me the title and the artist, I will not mention anybody who only named the title.  
**

**And, about the King of the Southern Isles (who is only a child, he is 7 years old), I was originally going to name him Gary, but after Robin Williams passed away on August 11 aged 63, I decided to name the King after him in tribute.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	9. Chapter 9: Plotting, Weselton & The King

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has... how many views exactly? 688? Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together now has 688 views!**

**Anyway, review replies!**

**Shawn Raven: Correct! The song is Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis.**

**So, Oasis are a English/British band formed in Manchester in 1991. They released their first album, Definitely Maybe, in 1994. Their second album, (What's The Story) Morning Glory, which was released in 1995, is the fourth best-selling album in the UK of all-time. They also had success with Be Here Now (1997), Standing on the Shoulder of Giants (2000), Heathen Chemistry (2002), Don't Believe The Truth (2005) and Dig Out Your Soul (2008). They split in 2009 following tensions between Noel and Liam Gallagher. Noel Gallagher has since ventured into a solo project eponymously called Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds, whilst Liam Gallagher and the other members of Oasis formed Beady Eye. Their most famous hits include Wonderwall (No°2 in the UK, million seller in the UK (only 152 songs have achieved this feat)), Don't Look Back In Anger (No°1 in the UK), Whatever (No°3 in the UK), Champagne Supernova (No°154 in the UK), All Around The World (No°1 in the UK), Some Might Say (No° 1 in the UK), Stop Crying Your Heart Out (No°2 in the UK), Cigarettes &amp; Alcohol (No°7 in the UK) and Roll With It (No°3 in the UK), among others.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Hans complained. He was extremely impatient to start the attack on Arendelle that the Stygans was apparently planning.

"Hans! You have absolutely no patience, do you?" the Stygans replied, visibly frustated at the former prince of the Southern Isles.

"Well, it's not my fault that your master plan isn't actually ready yet, is it?" Hans shouted.

"Oh, Hans, my master plan is ready. I just can't actually start it right now." the Stygans said in a sickeningly sweet voice, purposely to annoy Hans.

"Do not talk to me like that, Stygans." Hans threatened. "Do not talk to me like that."

"Hans, remember, I still have the black widow treatment that I can use on you!" the Stygans sternly reminded the traitor.

"Try me. I've had just about enough of waiting for you to get it started." Hans said menacingly, a fist in the air. Oviously he had completely forgotten the semi-control he was under, since he was shocked to feel burning venom flowing through his veins. He fell to the ground in pain, pleading for it to stop. After having had a little bit of fun with him, the Stygans interrupted the flow, ending the torture.

"I thought you knew better than to defy me." the Stygans said in a menacing tone. He received a glare from the disgraced prince.

"When are we going to get started with all of this?" Hans asked, still recovering from the pain.

"Oh," the Stygans said, amused, "very, very soon."

* * *

"Should we try to convince Queen Elsa of Arendelle to reopen trade with us?" the King of Weselton asked the Duke. This question immediately got a response from the short elderly snobbish man.

"No!" he would have exclaimed if he had not realized at the very last second that the tone of his voice gave away the fact that he was worried. "No, we need to give her time." he replied, more calmly. After all, if the King asked, it was likely that the Queen of Arendelle would mention the reason why she had cut trade with Weselton in the first place, a reason which the King was not yet aware of.

"Well, alright then but we need to get trade with Arendelle restored soon! It's becoming an urgent matter!" the King of Weselton lashed out at the Duke.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but when she has let go of the grudge that she holds to us, which I personally cannot identify since I don't know what we did to her," the Duke said, "maybe she will be more open to reopening trade with our kingdom!"

The King considered this for a moment, remaining silent. Eventually, he agreed that it was the best thing to do, however, they needed to get trade restored with Arendelle before the winter came.

* * *

"King Robin! King Robin!" the servant called. The King growled, as he was fast asleep, but got out of bed and got dressed, before going in the direction of the call.

"Honestly, Your Majesty!" the servant scolded him. "You've overslept! Again!"

"Please, Bentley, I have told you this a thousand times: do not call me Your Majesty!" the young king snapped.

"First, Your Majesty, I've only ever called you Your Majesty three times before! Well, alright, six now."

"Yes, maybe, but I do not want to be called Your Majesty:" the boy said in an angry tone. "I am King Robin of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, alright then, King Robin of the Southern Isles. Now, you have your second meeting as King in twenty minutes and you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Bentley reminded him, before Robin dashed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Uncle Norman!" the seven year old exclaimed at the sight his late father's younger brother.

"Well, if it isn't the King!" King Regent Norman said, scrubbing the little child's head.

"Hello Robin!" Prince Simon said. "How are you adjusting to becoming King?"

"Oh, it's not that hard." Robin replied, whilst taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Well, that's mainly because I do all the work for you!" Norman said teasingly. "Just you wait until you become a proper King! You'll have meetings upon meetings upon meetings!"

"When will I become proper King?" the King asked.

"When you reach the age of 18, Robin." Simon replied.

"Well, then, can I stay a seven year old forever?" the King asked naively. Norman and Simon laughed at this.

"No, Robin, you're going to grow up into a man one day, in 11 years!" Norman replied. Robin gave a playful sigh.

"Oh, don't worry, Robin. Being a proper King isn't all that bad, after all." Norman conforted him.

"Unless of course you become as bossy and short-tempered as your dad was!" Simon quipped. All three of them laughed.

* * *

"And how exactly are you supposed to handle the Crystaklite, as you call it, without actually getting infected by it yourself?" Hans asked the Stygans whilst manipulating the potion in the Stygans' system that had transformed the adorable little deer into a repulsive beast.

"Basically, you need to extract it from its source, which is me, and directly install it into your weapon." the Stygans explained.

"Right. I got it." Hans assured him, whilst pouring the liquid in the Stygans' system into the dart, giving it a purple-ish colour.

"Now be extremely careful with that, unless of course you want to be infected with the Crystaklite yourself." the Stygans warned.

"And voilà! The Crystaklite dart! I just hope it works." he said, as he shot it in the direction of a defenseless little deer, who suffered the same transformation as the deer that Hans and the Stygans had previously experimented on.

"Now, the effects do not wear off, at least I don't think they do, but for humans the dose will take longer to completely infect the victim than in the case of the deer you just threw the dart at." the Stygans precised.

"Well, as long as it's done, I don't care how much time it takes!" Hans said. "But it is painful?"

"Very painful. In fact, it is one hundred times more painful than having your heart frozen by the Queen of Arendelle." the Stygans replied.

"Perfect." Hans said in a very satisfied tone.

"Oh, Anna." he thought to himself. "You should have know better than to mess with me honey."

"Because now, you're going to pay the price."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**What did you think! Let me know by reviewing!**

**And until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise for Anna

**Oh my gosh! Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 756 views! In Young Anna's words: this is amazing!**

**I know, I keep saying this at every chapter, but your support for this story is just overwhelming. We are at over three quarters of a thousand views with still a lot of the story still left to publish.**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: I think you are right. And I'm glad you like Robin! Anyway, I'll think about it.**

**And without further ado, here is the coarse language and musical number included tenth chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together! Enjoy!**

* * *

After King Regent Norman of the Southern Isles and Princes George, Simon, Derrick and Travis of the Southern Isles had given a musical tribute to their late brothers, King Robin decided to do the same, as soon as he learned the sing the song right without having to read the lyrics. Eventually he did, and, encouraged by his uncles Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis, he put on a brave face and went in public.

"Hello everyone" he announced. "After the tragic death of our beloved King and six of his brothers, like their five surviving siblings, I want to sing a song for them." the seven year said, receiving cheers from the audience.

The music started. The King then sang:

When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;  
I'm on your side. When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.

When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
I'll take your part.  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.

Sail on silvergirl,  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.

The young king received cheers from the audience. He then returned to the castle, escorted by his uncle Travis.

* * *

"This weapon is perfect!" Hans exclaimed. "I can now use it to make the snow witch and the snitch that is her sister suffer!" he continued, as he gave a maniacal laugh.

"Be careful with it!" the Stygans warned. "Unless, of course, you want to get it spilled all over you, that is."

Hans then gently put the dart in which the Crystaklite was dosed back on the stool, along with other identical darts.

"Hans, you've used the Crystaklite to make over twenty Crystaklite darts! Why do you need twenty darts! I can just destroy Arendelle and kill everybody in it, you know!"

"Oh, it's not that I need to use the Crystaklite on twenty separate people, Stygans!" Hans chuckled, before returning to a more no-nonsense expression.

"But the person I want to use the Crystaklite is so bubbly I might miss her with a few shots, and I do not want to miss her." he said angrily, with a very precise person in mind. "And, just a little question, what do you call a living creature who is infected with the Crystaklite?"

The Stygans remained silent, as he himself had no name for these rabid zombie-like beasts that were under his control.

"Well," he started, "I personally name them the Insarins."

"The Insarins." Hans said, still watching the Crystaklite-filled darts that were laid on the stool in fascination. "I like it."

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff said as he shook his love interest out of bed.

"What?" Anna groaned, still sleepy and not very appreciative that she had been abruptly woken up.

"It is already ten o'clock in the morning and you aren't even up yet! There is a lot of things to do today!"

"Like what?" Anna asked. Kristoff didn't have any real answer to that question that didn't give away the surprise he was planning, but he wanted to give Anna the surprise as soon as possible and her sleeping all day was not helping matters at all.

"Well, you want to be able to spend some time with Elsa before she goes on that big meeting that is probably going to last all day, don't you?" Kristoff replied. Upon him saying those words, Anna jumped out of bed, got dressed in a screaming hurry and dashed to Elsa's room, but was mortified to see that Elsa wasn't there.

"Oh, that's just great! I'm not going to see Elsa for an entire day! And why? And why?"

"Because you overslept, Anna." Kristoff, who had run after run, replied. "Again!"

"I beg to differ." her Majesty the Queen of Arendelle said at her younger sister.

"Elsa!" Anna said, jumping at Elsa.

"Right, calm down, calm down. I need to be ready for the big meeting today. And, my word, it is going to be so long! I'm going to get bored to death!"

"Oh, Elsa, why do you always have to do big meetings that last all day?" Anna complained.

"That's just part of being Queen." Elsa replied, smiling at Anna, despite the boredom she knew she was about to go through.

"Well, try not to get too bored, and try not to let it show!" Kristoff said, giving the Queen some words of encouragement. "Anyway, Anna, should we go on a walk now?"

"Oh, I love going on walks! Especially when we go to the banks of the sea!" Anna squealed.

"Well, you two have fun, and I'll see you tonight." Elsa said, before heading to the Council.

* * *

"Oh, are we going to go to the banks of the sea? Are we? Becuase I love going to the banks of the sea!" Anna said, jumping up and down.

"So do I, Anna." Kristoff replied. "And yes, we are going to the banks of the sea, since you love going there so much. But this isn't just a simple walk."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, puzzled. "What's so special about this walk?"

"Well, it's just that it might be our last walk together." Kristoff replied, not giving anything away. Anna, obviously, still hadn't got a clue to a word he was saying.

Kristoff felt his pocket and the object inside, before resuming their conversation.

"Anna, you always make me bright when I'm blue, you always pick me up when I'm down. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be a lonely man with only a reindeer to keep me you changed who I am, Anna, and now I must ask you a lifechanging question."

Anna gasped as Kristoff dropped to one knee, opening the case in which there was a golden ring.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

* * *

**So, will Anna say yes? Will she marry Kristoff?**

**I wanted to keep the happy, positive side of the story up for a little while longer (I know, you're all waiting for the action, but in the end nothing will ever be how it is at this point again. So enjoy it while it lasts).**

**Also, I will give a shout out to whoever can identify the song that Robin sang. And, like for Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis, it is the title and the artist, not just the title. Because, after all, only guessing would be too easy!  
**

**Anyway, reviews are very strongly appreciated, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reunion

**Nobody trying to guess the title of the song? No one? I'll keep the game open until the publication of the next chapter!**

**Anyway, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now reached 869 views! I'm so pleased! Now, there's going to be a lot of action between Hans, Anna &amp; Kristoff, like some of you have surely been waiting for! And, since I'm nice, we're starting right where we left off: at the proposal! (Well, technically, we're starting with Elsa at the meeting first, but it's very brief and we're advancing to Anna and Kristoff straight after!)**

**Also, the story has a new follower: Singer013!**

**Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sighed, but tried her absolute best to pay attention.

This meeting seemed to go on forever! Oh, how Anna and Kristoff were lucky! Why wasn't she so lucky! She should be so lucky!

Elsa sighed again, trying to keep track of everything, whilst dissimulating the fact that she wanted nothing more than this meeting to be over.

But, since the meeting apparently lasted all day, and that it was only 11 o'clock, she would probably be here for a very long time.

So Elsa focused her attention towards what the Council member was saying, and taking note of every word he said.

The Council had suggested reopening trade with Weselton, as they were an essential trade partner, and Elsa reluctantly agreed. Even though she thought it was a little bit too early to grant full forgiveness to the Duke just yet, she decided to be nice and let bygones bet bygones.

There was also a whole bunch of other topics at the meeting, but eventually, at 8pm, the Council was finally dismissed. A tired Elsa then went to bed, not knowing about the terrible events which had occured that same day.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

A lot of people were watching the scene in awe. Meanwhile, Anna stood here, carefully taking the ring out of the case, before giving the answer that Kristoff was hoping.

"Yes."

Kristoff smiled. "Yes?" he asked, just be to one hundred percent sure of her answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Anna confirmed.

An elated Kristoff slid the ring onto Anna's finger.

"It's a perfect fit." he said. He was so happy he could jump into the sea! Anna had said yes!

He got back up, and took Anna's hands. Many people were watching, be he really didn't care. All that mattered right now was that Anna had agreed to marry him. And that made him the happiest man on earth.

"Bravo! Bravo!" cheered a familiar and unpleasant voice. Anna and Kristoff's joy of being engaged was immediately overshadowed by this unwanted admirer.

"Hans." Kristoff said menacingly, obviously not very happy to see the man who had caused his fiancée and her sister so much pain.

"Oh, I would suggest that you stay away, smelly reindeer man!" Hans said, insulting Kristoff in the process.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't punch the lights out of you this instant!" Kristoff yelled.

"Oh, trust me, Kristoff," Hans said, saying Kristoff in such a twisted voice that it was plainly obvious that he was trying his best to mock him, "I've got a very good one."

The Stygans, who was hidden behind Hans after shaping himself like the former prince, restored his natural form and appeared behind Hans.

"Is that the Stygans?" a passer-by asked.

"Why, yes, I am." the Stygans said. "And by the way, I would prefer that people would take out the 'the' in my name!"

"Alright, Hans, you've proved your point but you seem to be forgetting about something." Anna said.

"And what exactly is that, Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Hans asked.

"My sister!" Anna said, albeit in a very high tone. "Elsa will freeze your entire body before you even lift a paw on any of us!"

"Oh, I doubt that, Anna." Hans said in a sickeningly sweet voice, with a sickeningly sweet on his face. "Because Elsa is at that meeting that will probably last all day, and Stygans's powers are one hundred times more powerful than Elsa's magic. Isn't that right, Stygans?"

"Hans, actually, what I said was that the pain inflicted by tne Crystaklite was one hundred times more painful than Elsa striking somebody in the heart." the Stygans rectified.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. But anyway, Elsa is no match for Stygans! As demonstrated by you, Anna, when Elsa strikes somebody in the heart with her ice powers, it takes hours for it to completely freeze them to death, and quite a while to actually even have an effect on the person, it takes quite a while for the victim to be weakened. While for Stygans, the Crystaklite takes minutes, even seconds to completely take over the victim. So, as you can see, Stygans is countless times more powerful than that witch that is your sister!"

"Well," Anna replied, though being at a loss for words, it took her some time to actually find a suitable answer to give Hans, "maybe the Stygans is countless times more powerful than Elsa, but you have to remember that sometimes, the seemingly powerless person can actually overpower the person who is in control of everything." she said, reminding him of when she foiled his master plan.

"Enough! Hans said, extremely annoyed, scaring a lot of people in the process. "I've had just about enough of you, you little tattletale!" he shrieked, referring to Anna.

"And since when exactly is Anna a tattletale?" Kristoff said, angered at the man who had betrayed his fiancée. "Anna is not a tattletale. Everybody knew about what you had done, a lot of people saw you trying to kill Elsa! So don't you dare say that Anna told us all, because she didn't. You showed us all your true colors!"

"Ooh, getting angry now, are we, smelly reindeer boy?" Hans asked mockingly. He was very cleverly playing with Kristoff's nerves, he was pulling all of his strings.

"Right! If you call me a smelly reindeer man or a smelly reindeer boy, or if you dare insult my fiancée again, I will knock you out so fast you won't even know who hit you!" an enraged Kristoff yelled at the disgraced prince.

"Oh, Kristoff, I doubt that you would have the guts to do so, after you see what I'm about to do." Hans assured him, before taking the box in which the twenty Crystaklite darts were stored.

* * *

**But what is Hans about to do? Stay tuned to find out!**

**However, the next chapter might take some time to publish because, since it is a major part of the story, I'm not sure I'll be completely satisfied with it.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	12. Chapter 12: When You Lose Somebody

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 938 views! Woo hoo! And Pabulover123 has favourited the story! We're almost at 1,000 views, people! Only 62 more views to go, which won't be too hard to reach, unless of course this chapter completely switches you off the story... But why would it?**

**Now, you guys are in for a real treat: this chapter has 2,674 words! That's more than any chapter of any of my stories! So this is a really long chapter we have here! In fact, this chapter beats my previous longest chapter, Climax, After the Trial &amp; Ending, Chapter 10 of Deadly Birthday to You (which had 2,147 words) by over 500 words!  
**

**However, I have a gut feeling that this chapter has a plot twists that you will have not seen coming, and that you will not like.**

**Also, we see Olaf for the first time in this chapter, and Kristoff will be going to the trolls.**

**There is strong language, a transformation scene (and it's a very painful one, by the way), goodbye to somebody in this chapter (yes, I have stocked loads in this chapter).**

**And thankfully, despite there being the plot twist that I could have been unsatisfied with how it ended up. However, luckily for you, it all came out just right in the end, and so I give you Chapter 12!**

**And we will start the chapter right where we left off at the end of Chapter 11!**

**And, last, because nobody guessed, the song that Robin sang in Chapter 10 was Bridge Over Troubled Water and Simon &amp; Garfunkel.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

**(As much as you might hate it, for some reason that I know but that I cannot give you since I would be giving away what happens.)**

**Though I have given a very subtle clue in previous chapters, and obviously the title of the chapter, but I think that I have done my absolute best to keep the events of this chapter completely under wraps.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've had just about enough of you three. It's about time that I have my revenge! And where is that snowman?" Hans questionned.

"What do you want from us?" Anna confronted the former prince of the Southern Isles. "You took my heart and ripped it into a million pîeces, you gained our trust and then stampeded on it. We should be getting our revenge on YOU!"

"And I would have been king of Arendelle if it wasn't for YOU!" Hans yelled, pointing at Anna. "If you had just stayed put, instead of throwing yourself in Elsa's way when I was about to kill her, your fate would have been different than the one that lies ahead." he continued, with burning hatred in his heart.

"Why of course it would have been! My heart would have been frozen, my sister would have been dead and you would have been a tyrant!" Anna shrieked at the man that she had been wooed by during his evil plan to become King of Arendelle.

"Tyrant? You're calling me a tyrant! You should look at your sister! She's nothing but a monster!" Hans screamed. This earned him jeers from the watching crowd, who completely disagreed with him.

"Queen Elsa is not a monster!" many people in the crowd objected. Meanwhile, Hans opened the box and grabbed a dart.

"Maybe not, but Princess Anna is now." Hans murmured, before throwing the Crystaklite dart towards Anna, who had her back turned to him, and subsequently didn't see the dart coming, and subsequently couldn't dodge out of the way. Kristoff barely had time to warn her about the dart, but by that time it was already too late...

"AAAAAH!" the princess screamed in pain. She fell to the ground, whilst Hans smirked. He had reached his goal!

"Anna! ANNA!" Kristoff screamed, not understanding exactly what was wrong with Anna, but he was certain that Hans had something to do with it. "What have you done to her, you monster?" he demanded.

"The only monster here is... well, Anna, if we meant it litterally." Hans said, completely calm despite the victory he had won.

"NO!" the princess screamed, gasping for air. "NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in pain as her legs and leg bones got thinner, her teeth fell out one by one and her nails also fell out, whilst her fingers started to deform. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she continued screaming, though her screams very quickly turned into "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" like a wild beast.

The crowd were shocked at such a terrifying sight, watching as the princess's screams became more and more aminalistic, as she ripped off her clothes with her claws, fur grew over her skin, new teeth, much sharper ones, grew, four wide fangs grew, she spat blood, her conscience completely gone as her eyes went from white to yellow, with a scar-shaped black form in the middle. She roared like a werewolf, now completely an Insarin, with only her face recognizible. Due to the thinness of her nails, her engagement ring fell off, and was picked up by a jubilant Hans.

Kristoff, and everybody in assistance stared at Anna in complete shock, not believing what they were seeing.

"Pity, I guess it isn't a perfect fit anymore now, is it?" Hans said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a sickeningly sweet smile, as he threw the ring at Kristoff.

Kristoff pounced at Hans, but was blown back by a strong wind created by the Stygans.

"Oh, Kristoff, I wouldn't try that. I really wouldn't, if I was you." Hans said, still with a sickeningly sweet smile and in a sickeningly sweet voice. "After all, you wouldn't want to end up like Anna, would you?"

Kristoff was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved was now this wild beast who was roaring savagely.

"Listen all! I am ready to make a deal with Arendelle!" Hans said. "If Queen Elsa relinquishes her crown to me, Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, nobody else will become an Insarin. However, if she decided not to do so, everybody here, in this kingdom, will either be dead or like the Princess! Have I made myself clear?"

"And why exactly would we let you rule our kingdom?" a headstrong man said, advancing towards the man who had usurped Arendelle's throne. He got a reply, as Hans and the Stygans immediately ordered their new Insarin to maul the citizen to death, which was exactly what it did.

"Because, if you don't, you will all be dead." Hans explained, still using that sickeningly sweet voice and a sickeningly sweet smile. "Now, the Queen has three days! Three days! And if she says no, or doesn't give me a reply by then, I and Stygans here will kill everybody in this goddmaned kingdom!"

At the sight of his fiancée growling and spitting blood, Kristoff ran to the castle in tears. He had almost never cried before in his entire life, but losing Anna was just too much to handle.

Knowing that Elsa was still busy at the meeting, he hurled himself on the bed he and Anna shared and cried all the tears in his body.

He stayed on the bed, weeping, hoping that everything that had just happened was simply a dream.

* * *

_Returning to the present_

Elsa woke up quite early, since she had went straight to bed at 8 pm the previous night. She felt refreshed and she wanted to talk to her sister, since she wasn't yet aware of what had happened the previous day whilst she was at the meeting.

She called her sister's name, awakening Kristoff. He, having just woken up, wasn't completely out of sleep yet, but when he has, he remembered not only the events of the previous day, but also that Elsa might not be aware of them.

He sat in his bedroom, a hard situation on his hands; how on earth was he going to explain to Elsa that Anna was now some gruesome wild, blood-spitting animal.

"Elsa!" he interpelled the Queen.

"Kristoff!" Elsa, pleasantly surprised to see him since she thought he knew where Anna was. "Do you know where Anna is?"

However, Elsa was surprised to see Kristoff breaking down in tears. She was puzzled as to why the man who would have been her brother-in-law if Anna hadn't become an Insarin the previous day was crying.

"Kristoff?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Anna! Hans came back as he shot her with this dart and she became this wild beast that he called an Insarin!" Kristoff yelled harshly.

"What? Anna is dead?" Elsa said, as she had done a little bit of research on the Stygans and whatever had happened to Anna was obviously his work, or Hans, or both.

"Not exactly dead, Elsa." Hans said, still smiling, with the Insarin that used to be Princess Anna of Arendelle at his side.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elsa yelled, furious at him. "What have you done to Anna and how do you change her back?" she interrogated him.

"Why, it isn't very queenlike to speak like that, is it now, Your Majesty?" Hans said mockingly, still with that sickeningly sweet smile and voice.

"Wipe that smile off your face right now! I don't why they haven't already had you executed! It should have happened long ago!" Elsa replied.

"Without coming back for revenge?" Hans said in a sad, mocking voice. "And to answer your first question, I have transformed your dear Anna into an Insarin, and to answer your second question, there is no way back. Your dearest sister will be like this forever! Boo hoo hoo!" Hans said, still in falsely sad voices, making it clear that not only was he destryoing the most important person to both Elsa and Kristoff but on top of that was taking the mick out of them.

"Now, let's get down to business." he said, in a new serious, no nonsense tone to his voice.

"I'll give you two days to relinquish your positon as ruler of Arendelle to me. If you do, I and Stygans will not harm another person in Arendelle again."

"And what happens if I don't?" Elsa asked, suspicious. Having been at a meeting when Anna had been turned by Hans into an Insarin and having subsequently not assited to what had happened, she didn't know the answer to the second question, even though Hans had given it the previous day in public.

"Well, if you don't, Your Majesty, every single person who lives in this kingdom will be either dead or an Insarin!" Hans replied, angry.

"We'll find a way to stop you Hans." Kristoff warned the heartless man.

"Oh, not this time." Hans said, before turning away, followed by Anna.

Elsa sighed sadly, seeing Anna, as an Insarin, roar at her intimidatingly, before sitting down and going downstairs to talk to Kai and Gerda.

"Elsa, wait." Kristoff told the Queen, who immediately stopped.

"Yes, Kristoff?" Elsa asked, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Kristoff said.

"Sorry for what?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry for not stopping it of happening. If only I had seen the dart coming and pushed Anna out of the way, she would still be with us, and when I mean with us I mean with a conscience, a soul, and not some wild animal that it under the Stygans's control!"

"Kristoff, it isn't your fault." Elsa conforted him as he burst into tears again.

"Well of course it is Elsa." the ice harvester replied.

"No, Kristoff, what happened is not your fault. The only person who is to blame is that blasted Hans!" she said, the last part angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Kristoff asked the Queen.

"I don't know." she confessed, as she hugged the man who would have been her brother-in-law had Hans not turned Anna into an Insarin.

Kai arrived then, not aware of what had happened to Anna or Hans coming to the castle, serving breakfast, and was surprised to see the Queen and the Princess's love interest conforting each other.

"Your Majesty! Kristoff! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he questionned them.

"Kai, please, call me Elsa." Elsa told him. "And Hans has turned Anna into an Insarin!" she continued, bursting into tears when she finished.

Kai tried his best to confort the Queen, who was crying in Kristoff's arms, when Gerda, who had just been informed of what had happened to the Princess, ran inside.

"Gerda, do you know what an Insarin is?" he asked her. "Because I found Elsa and Kristoff here crying because Hans had turned Anna into an Insarin."

"Call it what you wish." Gerda said. "Hans turned our princess into some hideous wild beast!" she said, before dropping to her knees, unable to cope with it all.

Kai was devastated. The Princess was such a lovely person, and he hated Hans so much for what he had done to her. He had taken Anna's gentle soul and transformed her into a wild animal. That man disgusted him.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." he said. "I really hope this is just some twisted dream."

Looking at the Queen, Kristoff and his wife weeping, Kai picked up the tray on which he has put the Queen's breakfast and brought it to her room.

* * *

"Elsa?" Olaf asked. "Do you know where Anna is?"

"She's gone, Olaf." Elsa told him. Olaf felt like crying, even though crying wasn't actually something he was capable of doing, since snowmen couldn't cry.

"Gone?" he asked, saddened. "Gone where?"

Elsa decided not to reply to that question, instead opting to continue crying all the tears she had in her body. Olaf, distraught at seeing his creator so upset, hugged her.

After Elsa and Kristoff felt strong enough to at least return to their room before they started crying again, they went to their room. Elsa sat on her desk, where Kai had left her breakfast. She ate the food only at moments where she stopped crying briefly, which meant that by the time she had finished breakfast it was already midday. Fortunately for her, she had no meetings with the Council on that day, so she could continue mourning her sister a little while longer.

Kristoff, meanwhile, decided to go see the trolls, to see if they could do anything. He told Elsa about his plans, before getting Sven and riding towards Pride Rock.

* * *

**Now, I am not going to ask you if you were pleased with this chapter, because I am almost one hundred percent sure that you didn't due to Anna being transformed into an Insarin by Hans.**

**Yes, I know, I try to make Hans as evil as possible, because I think Hans is an evil, sadistic, coldhearted, human being.**

**Sorry for "killing" Anna off, I know you all love her, and so do I. But I had decided this quite a few chapters ago to put this in the plot.**

**Now, please review, even if you do so to tell me that you absolutely hate me for killing Anna off. Just tell me what you think!**

**Also, to give you a precise idea as to what Anna is like now (I mean, I know that I've written it a few times in this chapter, but it can be hard to perceive a wild beast.), think the orcs in The Lord of the Rings, only with a face that you can clearly recognize if you knew the person.**

**Anyway, until next time! (Assuming that you keep on reading after the events of this chapter)**

**Taylorjago**


	13. Chapter 13: Can The Trolls Help?

**Right now we are on the razor edge of 1,000 views (the total number of views right now is 997)! Thank you all so much for all of your support. It makes my day, and it motivates me to continue writing the story.**

**Now, the plot is not changing in regard to Anna being an Insarin. I have a very simple, straight forward philosophy on plot twists in FanFiction: if you don't express your opinion about it, it means that you don't have one. Or, in other words, if you didn't review about Anna's fate, it's simply because you don't care. Anyway...**

**Here is Chapter 13! Is it going to be lucky or unlucky? I think it's going to be lucky, because we're almost sure to hit 1,000 views with this one! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kristoff's back!" the trolls exclaimed at the sight of their adopted son arriving on Sven's back. However, they quickly noticed the expression on his face and decided that their cheeriness would have to wait a bit.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" Bulda asked. "And where is Anna?" she added. Kristoff broke down in tears at her name.

"Kristoff!" Grand Pabbie said as he ran towards the mountain man. "Why are you crying? Please tell us."

"Well, Hans came back, with the Stygans, and he turned Anna into an Insarin!" Kristoff said, bursting into tears again as he finished.

"The Stygans." Grand Pabbie murmured. "I've heard of him a lot. Please give me a moment, Kristoff, I'm sure that I have a book on him here somewhere."

"Yes, yes, I have heard of the Stygans before, he is a black creature who had powers that no other creature in this world possesses." Pabbie said.

"And have you heard anything about the Insarins?" Kristoff asked, praying that Pabbie knew something about it, and one thing in particuliar.

"The Insarins. Oh, yes, they are wild beasts, who used to be humans, who are now completely under the Stygans's control." Pabbie said.

"And is there some way, any way, of changing an Insarin back to normal?" Kristoff asked, hoping, praying that Pabbie's answer to his question was a yes.

"Not that I am aware of, no." Pabbie said. Those words were like a dagger to Kristoff's heart.

"Can you come to Arendelle please?" Kristoff asked the trolls. "We really need your help! Who knows what Hans and the Stygans can do if we don't stop them!"

"Fine." Pabbie sighed. While he wasn't enthuisastic about going to Arendelle, the Stygans was somebody that needed to be dealt with.

And so Kristoff and Sven returned to Arendelle with all the trolls, making sure that they weren't seen by Hans or the Stygans.

* * *

"And how do you control the Insarin?" Hans asked, still celebrating having turned Anna into an Insarin.

"Well, Hans, I simply control the beast's mind, even though technically it doesn't actually have one." the Stygans said. "But all I need to do to make it do what I want it to do is by telling it what I want to do. And, I think that I should also add a little bit of black widow venom to the Insarin."

He then applied the venom into their new Insarin's body, who crawled in pain, despite the fact that it no longer had a conscience.

"And I can do it as much as I like!" the Stygans added as he made the venom in the Insarin who used to be Anna's veins. It shrieked in pain, before the Stygans made it stop.

"You were planning to turn the Princess into an Insarin all along, weren't you, Hans?" the Stygans asked.

"Well duh! Of course I did!" Hans said, as he admired the monster he had made Anna become.

He chuckled, please at himself, and how he had taken everyone by surprise when he had thrown that dart into that snitch's back. And he had actually made that stupid reindeer man cry! Oh, this was so good!

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Grand Pabbie said as he bowed in front of the Queen of Arendelle.

"I'm so happy you're all here." Elsa said. "Anna has been the victim of some terrible magic, and ironically it isn't mine."

"Elsa, what has happened to Anna?" Grand Pabbie. "Please, I need you to tell me everything."

After informing Pabbie that Elsa hadn't seen anything happen due to the fact she was at a meeting at the time, Kristoff told Pabbie everything he saw, from when he proposed to when he ran back to the castle in tears and cried all the tears in his body on his bed.

"And do you know some cure, any cure to Insariny?" Elsa asked.

"The word Insariny does not exist, Elsa." Grand Pabbie told her, as he didn't like grammar errors.

"I don't care if the word Insariny is proper grammar or not! What I mean is, can you change an Insarin back to its human self?" Elsa reformulated her question in frustation.

"No." Grand Pabbie said. "If a person is turned by the Stygans into an Insarin, they cannot change back to a normal person."

Elsa felt like somebody had ripped out her heart and stepped on it at that moment. She had never, ever been so devastated.

Okay, maybe she was as devastated when Hans had told her that she had frozen Anna's heart, but that was pretty much it. And apart for the fact that this time, she knew that she wasn't responsible for what happened to Anna, it felt pretty much the same.

The news that the princess would remain in her current state forever devastated many people in Arendelle. There was a headstone unveiled in her memory, where people left cards and flowers.

* * *

On the night before Hans's deadline, Elsa made her first public appearance since Hans returned. She headed to the headstone where she placed a candle on a black circle that had been drawn on the ground, before inviting people to do the same.

When every circle had a candle placed over it, they formed Anna's face. The people in attendance stood there, reminiscing about the late princess. And then, the music started, with the lyrics being given out.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Everybody sang, before clapping their hands for each other.

Elsa and Kristoff then went to the town square, both extremely emotional, but they managed to keep themselves from crying in public.

"Thank you to everybody here for attending this memorial." the Queen started.

"As you can guess, this is obviously a very hard time for me, since I lost my sister. And I also lost of part of myself.

Anna, the princess, was somebody I was very close to. She was, in simple words, my best friend. She was always there for me whenever I was down, always coming back for me when I was shutting myself out, always there to give me confort, and most of all, the best sister I could have ever wished for.

Now I no longer have her, and for me the world will never be quite as filled with joy as it was again.

And so, I can't express my gratitude to all of you for honoring her like this. It truly means a lot." she finished, before returning to the castle.

"Long live the Queen!" people started chanting. Elsa smiled, before she closed the door.

* * *

**So, another musical performance in honor of a deceased royal (well, technically Anna isn't actually dead, she is an Insarin, but I think that for Elsa, Kristoff and the people of Arendelle there isn't any difference.**

**Anyway, what did you think? And can you guess what song they sang? The title and the artist, remember, not just the title!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	14. Chapter 14: Parental Confort & Planning

**Woo hoo! We have passed 1,000 views! (Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 1,157 views. And in case you were wondering, the comma is just separation for the thousands, and not the indication of a decimal number.)**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: Unfortunately, yes she is. Gone forever. She ain't coming back. (Well, not physically and with a conscience, at least)**

**ErinMilne: Well, thank you. (The song is Fix You by Coldplay, by the way) And I think that you're going to get what you want (as in, Hans getting it. I'm just not quite such as to how I'll do it.)**

**Now, if you need a song to cheer you up, I recommend These Days by Take That. It just came out today and I have already listened to it 5 times. Or I Wanna Feel by SecondCity. Or Disco Love by The Saturdays. Anyway, enough music talk, here is Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I knew that Elsa would have never accepted to hand over the kingdom!" Hans said. "But it is just as well, since if she had, well, we would have had to live up to our promise not to harm anybody in that goddamned kingdom! When now, we can kill everyone!"

"I'm glad to see that you can finally see the world in a positive light when somebody doesn't actually go your way!" the Stygans said. Hans' continuous complaining about anything that went wrong in their plan had annoyed him a lot, and he was glad that it was over. However, what he was now concerned about was his constant relishing over having turned the princess into an Insarin. It was starting to get unhealthy.

Hans chuckled. "Well, now that I have gotten my revenge on the princess, Stygans, I now have one person less to resent and one person less in my way. And that person who would have been in my way is now one of our little helpers!" Hans said, and gave a maniacal laugh, before Anna, as an Insarin, spat blood on his hands, which he quickly wiped away in disgust.

"Tomorrow, I will finally have my revenge on that snow witch, that stupid smelly mountain man with a reindeer, and those blasted people of that goddamned kingdom which I helped during the Great Freeze and they don't even have a little bit of gratitude. Oh, I hate them all so much!" Hans said angrily, slamming his foot down.

* * *

"Kristoff, I want you to know that I'm here for you." Bulda said, wiping off her adoptive son's tears.

"Thanks Bulda. But I know that I can never be completely happy again, now that Anna is gone." Kristoff confessed, breaking into tears. Again.

Bulda tried as hard as she could to soothe Kristoff's pain, but he was inconsolable. Which was completely understandable, since he had just lost the woman he loved.

"Kristoff." she said, stroking his hair and massaing his back. "Please, just stay strong. For me." She pleaded, still trying her best to confort the ice harvester.

"Bulda, please, I know you mean well, but, right now I just really need to be alone." Kristoff said, calmly. Bulda reluctantly left the room, leaving Kristoff to sleep.

* * *

Elsa kept on walking around in circles in her room. She was so distressed since Kristoff had told her what had happened that she couldn't see straight.

She remembered the ceremony that she had held for Anna, and how many people had come to pay tribute to her. It was really heartwarming, and somehow minorly conforted her of the loss.

Still thinking of her sister, Elsa grabbed her bed sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

During her dream, Elsa saw her parents.

"Mama, Papa?" she asked, surprised to see them.

"Elsa. We came to you for a very important reason, you know. We know about what happened to Anna, and we know that it's very hard for you. But, please, know that even though we're not physically here with you, we're here for you. And, please, do kick Hans' ass for us". Adgar and Idun told their laughter, who couldn't resist laughing at the last part.

"Be strong, Elsa, and know that while Anna may be gone, she is still in your heart." Idun gave her last piece of advice to her daughter.

"I will." Elsa said to her parents, in the dream. She waved goodbye to them, before they left her dream, and she slept like a log the rest of the night.

* * *

"So, first we send the princess to attack a few civilians, and then we start the rampage on Arendelle." Hans explained to the Stygans how their attack was going to procede. "We quickly get to the castle, corner the Queen and the reindeer man, and kill them." he finished. "Oh, wait, I've got a much better idea!"

"And could I please know what your much better idea is?" the Stygans required.

"Scrap killing the Queen and the reindeer man ourselves. Instead, why don't we have them killed by the Princess?" Hans suggested.

"Fair enough." the Stygans said, not really caring about it.

"Well, now, all we have to do is wait for dawn, people to start exiting their homes, and then we can send the Princess to maul to death a few of them, whilst we head immediately to the castle." Hans told the Stygans.

"Well, technically Hans you have just contradicted yourself again." the Stygans pointed out, since his plan mentioned rampaging Arendelle and then getting to the castle.

"Oh who cares?" Hans said, annoyed. "All that matters is that I finally get my long awaited revenge on the goddamned kingdom of Arendelle!" he yelled, hitting his fist on a tree stump. However, he then started laughing like a maniac, slightly concerning the Stygans, who tried to calm him down.

"Hans, do calm down, because it is really concerning when you are like this." the Stygans kindly recommended to his acolyte.

"You're right, Stygans." Hans acknowledged. "That way, I can enjoy the sweet revenge at its absolute fullest!" he said, with a massive grin on his face.

"Well then, I'll wait for dawn, since I don't sleep." the Stygans said. A tired Hans, meanwhile, quickly fell asleep, whilst the Stygans waited patiently for twilight.

* * *

**No action just yet, but I can guarantee the next chapter will contain a lot of action.**

**So, what did you think about the chapter? Did you appreciate seeing Elsa and Anna's parents in Elsa's dream? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	15. Chapter 15: Rampage & How To Save A Life

**1,291 views!**

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has been viewed 1,291 times! Also, dbhamra has favourited the story!**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: I know that I really make Hans psychotic and mad, but thank you anyway for the praise. And I also hate him as a person, though I find him brilliant as a character. And, since I have looked at your profile and that you are a rock fan, ignore my song suggestions from the last chapter, because they're all pop songs or dance songs.**

**Right, now, shall we get on with Chapter 15? Here it is! Enjoy! But, I must warn you that there might be some displeasing events. Anyway, Chapter 15, everyone!**

* * *

"AAH!" a defenceless child shrieked at the sight of Princess Anna. She ran as quick as her little legs could possibly take her, but, unfortunately for her, an Insarin has massive speed and she was eventually caught up with by the princess. She fended her off the best she could, but her efforts were all in vain and she was mauled to death. Many villagers who had seen this scene, and those who had tried to help the poor child, quickly ran for cover. However, the Stygans wasn't finished yet, and whilst he and Hans stormed the castle, the mindless Anna continued mercilessly killing citizens of Arendelle by ripping them to shreds.

"The princess is doing very good work here isn't she?" Hans said, still with his typical sickeningly sweet smile and in his typical sickeningly sweet voice. "Now, enough monkey business. We've got work to do."

Hans and the Stygans quietly dissimulated themselves in the ongoing panic and eventually reached the castle, where a few guards were running away from the Princess. Hans gave a light chuckle, before opening the door to the palace.

"Now, I would like to know where exactly Queen Elsa and Kristoff are!" Hans said, this probably being the first time he had actually referred to them by their names when not directly speaking to them.

"Well, Hans, that is going to be very easy." the Stygans said. "There are in this castle, and considering that most people aren't awake yet, and that Queen Elsa and Kristoff are quite heavy sleepers," he continued, "it is highly likely that they are currently sleeping in bed."

"Oh," Hans said, quickly grabbing a nearby sword and strapping the box of Crystaklite darts strapped to his side, "well then that is going to make our job here so much easier!"

* * *

Elsa pulled the curtains of her bedroom. The sun was shining, and it looked like a beautiful day, but somewhere just didn't seem quite right. She then got dressed, before returning to her window.

She could see some blood afar, and a lot of people were lying motionless on the ground. She was extremely worried about the situation, and, grabbing a magnifying glass, she saw her sister, her face all covered in blood, attacking a nearby villager who was just going to the market. Seeing this, she was filled with shudders that went up her spine. However, while the monster that was killing hundreds of people may be her sister, she was now simply a monster and she couldn't let her do anything to her subjects.

She took a deep breath, then jumped out of the window, sliding with extreme prudence, then arrived at the scene.

The Insarin was pouncing on the villager, who was successfully dodging every attack. However, his luck ran out and he found himself pinned to the ground by the princess. She was prepared to rip him to pieces, but before she could end her victim's existence, her own was brought to a definite termination.

Turning her attention away from the man she was attacking, the Insarin roared at her sister, whilst slowly suffering of the wound caused by Elsa's sword in her backside.

She pounced on the Queen, who dodged the attack; not having enough time to keep her balance back, the Insarin ended up on the ground , and Elsa took advantage of her current overpowerment of her opponent to stab her again with her sword, this time in the heart, finishing her off. The Princess shrieked one last time, with a glare full of hatred to her own sister, before finally succumbing to her wounds.

Kristoff, who had seen everything unfold, and who had followed the Queen, arrived, out of breath, near his fiancée's dead body.

However, instead of being angry at her, like how most people who had seen their fiancée or wife killed would react to their murdered, he congratulated her.

"Well done, Elsa." he told her." That was extremely brave of you."

"What do you mean, Kristoff?" Elsa asked him, puzzled. She honestly did not have the slightest clue as to why Kristoff was praising when he had witnessed her killing Anna, and what had beene extremely brave of her.

"Well, to kill Anna, or as I should say, the Insarin." Kristoff explained. "She was your sister, and most people would never actually go to lengths of killing a possessed loved one to protect others, but you did. That was very brave of you."

Elsa, now understanding what Kristoff actually meant, smiled at him.

"Your Majesty!" the man who would have been likely ripped into pieces by the princess if Elsa had not intervened. "You saved my life. And so I am forever endebted to you."

"Sir, it is a Queen's job to protect her subjects." Elsa simply replied. However, the people who had seen what had happened applauded their Queen. A flattered Elsa just bowed to them, smiling.

She had always wanted to completely make up for trapping Arendelle in an eternal winter since the . Now, she felt one step ahead of actually doing it. Even though Anna wouldn't be there to see it, she felt that she might one day fully repay her debt to her kingdom.

She smiled, thinking that all threats were now gone; however, what she didn't know was that Hans and the Stygans were currently in search of her, and they were relentless, so they were pretty sure to find her eventually.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Were you surprised? Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**The next chapter will see Elsa and Hans finally face to face. And it ain't going to be pretty...**

**Anyway, please review, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	16. Chapter 16: Elsa & Hans, Face to Face

**Sorry that this chapter took over three days to get published, I didn't get much ideas.**

**Anyway, 1,428 views! I am so pleased with how much you all seem to love Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Togehther. Thank you all for the support!**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**WinterSnowFlakeShaylena14: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And, yes, Chapter 1 was a little bit short, I know.**

**ErinMilne: I'm glad you like it! And about Elsa killing Anna/The Insarin, there was no possible way that Anna could have been returned to her normal self. It was out of the trolls' power. Maybe the Stygans could have potentially changed her back, but it would have been very unlikely that he be willing to do so. And doesn't Seussical have "Seuss" as in "Dr. Seuss" in the title?**

**vVsnipsVv: I'm glad you like it...oh wait, I've already said that twice. Anyway, it was, even to me, a little bit sad to kill Anna off, but I had made this decision by Chapter 5. What I couldn't decide was how to do it (I had three different versions of the transformations, but I only wrote the one that is Chapter 12.) And, well, Elsa killing Anna to prevent her of killing one of her subjects was my idea to get her to feel redeemed (because she never quite forgave herself for freezing Arendelle in the events of Frozen, and she always thought she owed her kingdom for what she did, and since they forgived her. By killing Anna to prevent her of killing one of her subjects, she now feels closer to having made up for the eternal winter she caused.) And I hope Elsa gets her revenge on Hans aswell!**

**Anyway, coarse language and some violence included, here is Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is Queen Elsa?" Hans thought to himself. He and the Stygans had been looking around the castle, even in her bedroom, but she wasn't anywhere in the castle.

Guards were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the Queen. This was clearly frustrating Hans a lot, since he wanted to finish her off quickly.

"Wait!" the Stygans told his acolyte.

"What?" Hans asked.

"I think we may have overlooked something in the Queen's bedroom. Follow me!" he told him, running towards the Queen's chamber.

Immediately Hans and the Stygans both noticed the window, which was opened by a crack when they first checked but was now wide open due to a gust of wind.

Smiling, Hans slid down the roof and quickly spotted Elsa. And Elsa saw him.

"Let's get her!" Hans exclaimed, whilst running after the Queen of Arendelle. He had almost killed her once, and this time he was determined to succeed at what he failed at due to Anna's intervenence.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Kristoff ran, whilst a citizen hid the Insarin's dead body to avoid Hans and the Stygans noticing that their Insarin was now dead and not useful to them, since they were likely to simply change one of them into one of those beasts.

* * *

"You stay in the woods, Stygans." Hans told his sidekick. "I will go deal personally with the Queen." he said, taking out his sword from its sleeve.

The Stygans obeyed, opting to watch the mass panic in Arendelle.

Hans, meanwhile, ran down the hill and chased the Snow Queen, determined to kill her once and for all.

* * *

Elsa ran as fast as her legs could take her, occasionally looking behind her to make sure that Hans was not following her.

She was scared. Scared that Hans would change her into what he had turned Anna into, an Insarin or whatever it was called.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell on a pile of leaves. And unfortunately, she had not tripped on a branch or anything similar. She had tripped over Hans's foot.

"Well, well, well." Hans said, with the sickeningly sweet voice and sickeningly sweet smile that was customary of him whenever he was about to complete or had just completed a goal. "Hello, Queen Elsa. Isn't it a lovely surprise to see you here?"

"Leave me alone, Hans!" Elsa told him, surprising Hans. Even though Hans was actually expecting her to say just that, he had expected her to say it in a very worried tone, so the angry tone full of hatred in which Elsa had ordered him to leave her alone was a little bit of a surprise to the former prince of the Southern Isles.

"And leave everyone in Arendelle in peace aswell. And while you're at it, change Anna back the way she was!" she replied in the same angry tone full of hatred in which she had told him to leave her alone. But she had an ulterior motive to convincing Hans that she wasn't aware of Anna being completely dead. If they didn't know, they would still be relying on her and this would probably both slow them down and give her a better chance of defeating them, and it would also mean that they were slightly less likely to turn more of her subjects into likewise beasts.

"Oh, Elsa, you and I both know perfectly well that I have some unfinished business with your kingdom." Hans said. He was trying to get his point across and amused at the same time, since he knew that he had Elsa worried, even though she didn't show it.

"You bastard! You disgusting, heartless bastard!" Elsa yelled at her foe.

"Well, that isn't really language that a Queen is supposed to use, is it?" Hans said.

"I don't care!" Elsa snapped at him. "I have never done anything to you, and you try to kill me and Anna for your own selfish reasons! If you don't mind me saying, I think I'm the one who has unfinished business with you!"

Hans was obviously not pleased to be talked to in such a manner, since he lunged at Elsa, who simply walked out of the way, leaving him to fall face first on the ground. And unfortunately for him, on the ground there were a pile of animal excrements in which he fell face first in.

Elsa couldn't help but burst out in laughter, seeing Hans covered in horse rejections. This greatly angered the traitor, since, obviously after wiping his face, charged at the Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did you think? Tell me if you liked this chapter by reviewing, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	17. Chapter 17: A Ruined Victory and Demise

**Wow! Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 1,510 views! Thank you all for the massive support! When I started writing this fic I never imagined it would be this popular!**

**And now, as usual, review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: Well, there is going to be some very similar humor at Hans's expense in this chapter as well.**

**ErinMilne: Thank you for the kind words! It's always nice to hear that I'm good at using suspense. I checked out Alone In The Universe and Solla Sollew, by the way.**

**Now, be warned because Hans is lotting something diabolical. But don't worry, he won't get away with it.**

**And without further ado, here is Chapter 17! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"That's not funny!" Hans shrieked, whilst running into the Queen of Arendelle who was still laughing her head off. However, she quickly dodged out of the way and he fell face first in a pile of horse rejections for a second time.

Elsa immediately stopped laughing and, taking advantage of Hans's temporary blindness to run off.

When he had wiped off all of the mess on his face, and was able to see clearly again, Hans, realising that Elsa was already far away from him, remembered that he had found a bear costume nearby, so he went to where he could see fur and the costume was there. Smiling, Hans quickly put it on and, after making sure that he could be confused as a bear, ran after Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was out of breath. She had been running from Hans across miles she just couldn't run anymore. So she sat down on a stool and slowly recovered from the run.

However, suddenly she saw a bear coming towards her. She got up and, seeing that the bear was walking towards her faster, she left in great haste, not running, but in large steps.

The bear then started running, and Elsa did the same, but due to her exhaustement she was quickly caught by the bear who was none other than Hans.

Hans then removed the head and smiled evilly at the terrorised Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa, what made you think that you could ever escape me. After all, this time I really am invincible!"

Lifting his sword, with her underneath him, Hans grinned. "And now, Elsa, it is time for you to meet your fate". There was apparently nothing that could stop him now.

Or was there?

* * *

The Stygans was currently attacking people in Arendelle, not using the Crystaklite, since he didn't really need it to destroy the kingdom.

But, he came to a point where he decided to control the princess into killing a few people. However, he was surprised to not feel any response from the Insarin, so he tried again, harder this time. And unfortunately for him and Hans, he kinda lost control on who he was supposed to control.

He continued trying even harder, but he wasn't getting any response from the princess. Which was obvious, since she was dead, but the Stygans didn't know that and that could change everything.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Hans screamed in pain; the reason why he was screaming in pain was because the Stygans was unintentionally flowing venom in his veins.

Hans tried to stand the pain and kill Elsa, but it was unsufferable and he ended up on the ground again.

Now, the Stygans wasn't even aware that he was using the venom on Hans. He was trying to use it on Anna, but obviously it didn't work since she was dead. And the more the Stygans tried, the more useless it was and the more pain he inflicted on Hans.

Elsa, seizing her chance, got up and put the bear mask onto Hans's head, before swiftly sowing it together with her ice powers.

Hans, who couldn't see where he was going, bindly wandered off. And he eventually wandered out of the no-hunting zone.

* * *

Jeffrey and some of his hunter friends were busy hunting. They had their rifles at the ready and no mercy for the animals. But they couldn't shoot down any animal.

However, just when they were about to give up and go back, they heard a bear like shriek, which immediately captured their attention.

"Did you hear that?" one of his fellow hunters asked. "That sounded like a bear!"

"You're right, it did!" another one of his fellow hunters said.

"Right, men, stay still until the bear arrives." Jeffrey said. "We've got a prey."

They waited patiently, not making a sound, and nothing else making a sound either.

But just as they were about to lose hope, they saw the tall grass shake and immediately got their rifles out. Soon, a bear was visible.

"SHOOT!" all of the men shouted, as they fired on their prey. Which wasn't actually a real bear.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" their commander ordered them, whilst shooting at what he thought was a bear.

After remaining on its feet for a while, the animal finally fell to its knees, and then fell in a slump on the ground.

A very pleased group of hunters then ran down to where they had shot down their prey.

One of them, who had an axe, chopped off its head to make sure it was dead. And weren't they surprised to see a human throat.

Intrigued, they unskinned the bear, only to find the body of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, dead, in a bear suit.

"OH COME ON!" one of the hunters yelled, throwing his rifle down and stomping on it in anger.

The other hunters were also visibly frustated that they had been tricked in such a way. They decided to return from the forest.

All growling, angered that they had not shot down a bear as they had hoped, they walked back up the hill, rifles at hand.

* * *

**And that is why you do not go around in a bear suit outside a no-hunting zone during hunting season.**

**I got inspiration for Hans's death from Les Vacances du Petit Nicolas, in a scene where the two kids go missing during a fancy dress party and the adults go on a search for them, and two of them are dressed as bears, and one of them is mistaken for a bear by a hunter and shot at. And I can tell you, it was hilarious! But it's a french film (I live in France and speak both Engliush and French fluently) and maybe you don't, so you won't understand the film.**

**But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know by reviewing, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	18. Chapter 18: An Icy End & Southern Isles

**Total view count: 1,677**

**I'm starting to think we could actually get to 2,000 views before the end of the story! Nevertheless, even if we don't quite get here, thank you all so much for reading!**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: Yes it was. (A deserved death for Hans). And I'm glad you liked it!**

**ErinMilne: Yes, Hans did deserve a death like that. And I'm considering another musical number.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 18! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa ran through the woods, trying to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible before the Stygans did any harm to any of her subjects.

This time she didn't stop for anything: it was absolutely urgent to defend her people.

And as queen, it was her duty to defend and protect her people. Not only that, she wanted redemption for the events of her coronation, and defending her kingdom could get her one step closer to getting redeemed and forgived, as long as she remained one step ahead.

* * *

The Stygans was installing a reign of terror in all of Arendelle, but he was facing a very fierce resistance from a lot of people.

He was attacking a subject, when many other subjects hit him with pitchforks and pieces of wood.

"Back off!" the people of Arendelle told the Stygans.

"Give me one good reason why I should do that!" the Stygans said. Obviously the subjects remained silent, since they knew they couldn't convince the Stygans somehow to leave them alone. Brute force would be the only solution.

"If you do not leave this kingdom in peace, we will have no choice but to kill you!" one of them eventually replied. The Styagns, who had no fear of his rivals, just chuckled. This greatly angered the man who had replied, since he grabbed his pitchfork and tried to ram it into the creature.

However, the Stygans simply defended himself and turned the tables. But unfortunately for him, somebody with powers which may not be as powerful as his, but who could use them for much better purposes and was one step ahead of him, snuck right behind him and he turned away from his would-have-been victim.

"You!" he said angrily, facing the Queen, who was smiling smugly.

"Yes, it's me!" Elsa replied, still smiling for reasons that the Stygans didn't know.

The reason why Elsa was smiling was because she had defeated Hans. And now she intended to do the same with the Stygans.

"Well, I'm surprised that Hans hadn't actually killed you." the Stygans said. And he was genuinely shocked that Hans had not managed to kill Elsa or give her the same fate as her sister, like he apparently wanted.

"Well, I guess I'm just one step ahead of you two!" Elsa replied smugly. "Now, the Stygans, we've got some unfinished business to deal with." she said, with a very visible no nonsense tone in her voice.

Elsa and the Stygans then started their mortal combat. Nobody had the clear advantage, until Elsa used her ice powers.

Shooting staright at the source of life, she briefly paralyzed him. However, while the stop of movement was temporary, the effect was not: ice slowly but surely spreading over the Stygans.

Noticing this, the Stygans used his powers to make himself wider and subsequently slow down the effects of the ice, whilst continuing fighting Elsa. However, the latter kept on shooting ice at his source of life, and he was having more and more trouble stopping it from spreading.

Finally, Elsa stopped giving small blasts and made a massive blast, which starstruck the Stygans and distracted him. And the ice was now spreading fast.

The Stygans panicked and expanded more and more. However, the ice was spreading at least ten times more quickly than he could expand, and he was running out of time.

"YOU WITCH!" he shrieked at Elsa. "YOU WITCH! YOU WITCH!" he repeated.

"As if what you have done to my kingdom isn't the actions of a pure devil!" Queen Elsa of Arendelle riposted angrily. "You are nothing but an absolute evil wizard!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the Stygans screamed, as ice spread to his lungs, obviously completely ignoring Elsa's reply. Then Elsa's magic got to his feet and completely paralyzed him. He was now doomed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Stygans screamed, as the magic of the Queen of Arendelle reached his throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Those were his last words. The ice then reached his head, before a flash of light burst from the ice statue, which then dissiped to reveal the Stygans's frozen horrified face.

* * *

"Now, we must capture Hans one way or another!" Prince Norman of the Southern Isles told the Council.

"Sir, we cannot waste our time chasing somebody who is DEAD!" one of the council members replied.

"Howard, we all know that Queen Elsa of Arendelle only agreed to restore trade with our kingdom if we had Hans executed AND I INTEND TO HAVE THAT EXECUTION COMPLETED!" the King Regent yelled, banging on the table.

"It is better for the kingdom." the council almost unanimously agreed.

"But we will need to wait." they continued. "There is trouble in Arendelle and I think it would be wiser to wait for that to die down before starting a search for Hans." one of the members of the council added.

"Alright fine!" King Regent Norman of the Southern Isles. "We will wait for the situation in Arendelle to die down and then we initiate a search party for the traitor!"

"Thank you!" the council member who had objected to the search said.

"Council dismissed!" the King Regent declared, before going to see his brothers and nephew.

* * *

"So, Norman, how was the council meeting?" Prince Simon of the Southern Isles asked.

"So boring! As usual..." the King Regent of the Southern Isles replied. "Honestly, Robin, can you please grow up a little bit faster? I can't wait another 11 years of doing this!"

"Sorry, Uncle Norman, but I'm growing up like everybody does." King Robin replied teasingly.

"Now, Norman, we all have a little surprise for you!" the Princes George, Simon, Derrick and Travis told their older sibling together.

"Alright then!" Norman said. "I need a little bit of luxury right now, after all this hard work!"

So King Robin of the Southern Isles, Prince George of the Southern Isles, Prince Simon of the Southern Isles, Prince Derrick of the Southern Isles and Prince Travis of the Southern Isles led King Regent Norman of the Southern Isles to the kitchen, where pancakes (his favourite treat) and wine were served.

"Thank you all for this!" Norman said. "Is it just for me?" he asked, before digging in without even waiting for an answer.

And it was only by the time Norman had eaten six pancakes (out of the eighteen that had been baked) that he was informed that the treats were intended to be shared between the six of them.

"Sorry!" Norman said.

"Oh, it's alright!" Derrick said. "But wait to be told next time."

So Norman gave the rest of the pancakes to his four brothers and his nephew, who ate the two remaining thirds of the total pancakes that weren't already in Norman's system. Norman, having already consumed one third of the pancakes, did not eat any others.

"NO ROBIN!" George shouted at his nephew when he grabbed the bottle of wine. "You can't drink that!"

"Why not?" Robin asked a sweet, innocent voice.

"Because, Robin." Travis explained, much more calmly than his brother, "wine can only can drunk by adults. And you're still a child so you can't drink it."

"And when will I be able to drink it?" Robin asked innocently.

"You will be able to drink it when you become old enough to be an acting King and I won't have to go to meetings everyday. That will be your job." Norman said.

"Well I think I prefer to not be able to drink it a little while longer and not have to go to meetings everyday a little while longer." Robin said.

* * *

**Well, somebody got what he or she wanted (Robin and his uncles appearing).**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Did the Stygans get a death he deserved?**

**Let me know your opinion on Chapter 18 by posting a review, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	19. Chapter 19: Together In Electric Dreams

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 1,910 views! I'm really pleased with these numbers! And I know I say this at every chapter, but thank you all so much for having read, reviewed, followed and maybe even favourited my story!**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**reddawn (In this case, because the reviews can all be replied to together and that I can't really be bothered, I'm replying to your review on chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 12, 15, 17 and 18. Sorry about that. Anyway...): I'm glad you like the story. But Chapter 18 is not the ending! (Which was obvious now since I've published this chapter.) And sorry about that little inaccuracy. But technically, she gobbled everything up, (put it in her mouth), while eating includes chewing and stuff.**

**ErinMilne: Well, villain deaths are always satisfying, aren't they? And I think that the Southern Isles royals will be informed of Hans's demise. (Technically Elsa actually isn't completely he is dead herself, but she is pretty sure about it. Maybe she will encounter the hunters and they will tell her. Or maybe she will find the headless corpse in the forest. Anyway, here is the chapter that you have - according to your review - been waiting for!**

**Also, reddawn (who I almost accidentally spelt as redddawn. Sorry about that.) and alyssawilson (who I forgot to mention on Chapter 17 and subsequently Chapter 18. Sorry about that.) have both favourited the story (and reddawn followed). Thank you both for the support! And of course thank you to the five other favouriters (in order of date added): girltech31, Shawn Raven, ErinMilne, FrozenAddict15 and dbhamra!**

* * *

"He's dead." Elsa said. Everybody remained in front of the frozen body of the Stygans.

Finally, somebody broke the silence.

"He's dead!" the person exclaimed. "He's dead! He's not going to attack Arendelle anymore! And all thanks to our Queen!"

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" the Arendellians joined in.

Elsa, turning around and no longer focusing on the Stygans, smiled.

"Your Majesty, we owe you so much! We must do something for you in return!" the man whose life Elsa had saved by killing Anna said.

"Fine." Elsa said. "There will be a grand party celebrating Hans and the Stygans's deaths at the castle and everyone in Arendelle is invited!" the Queen proclaimed.

"But that's an advantage to us!" the man pointed out. "Say something where we give to you!"

"Alright then. Taxes will go up by 500%!" the Queen then proclaimed.

Immediately boos came out of the crowd and Elsa heard a man tell the man "Nice going, Melvin!"

"I'm just joking!" Elsa then reassured them. "I'm not going to make the taxes go up by 500%!" she said, laughing. "Or am I?" she added mischievously.

"And the party you were talking about earlier?" a woman asked.

"Oh, it's going to happen!" the Queen announced. "And you're all bringing food and drinks!" she then told her subjects.

She returned to the castle, where she started the arrangements for the extravaganza. And she also signed the letter which asked for her agreement to restore trade with the Southern Isles.

* * *

"Look at this!" King Regent Norman of the Southern Isles said, running into the kitchen where his four surviving brothers were seated. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle has restored trade with our kingdom!"

"That's great news!" Prince Travis said. "Now we will be able to stock up for the winter!"

Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis then got a bottle of wine to celebrate. Because it was, after all, a very big occasion.

* * *

_In Elsa's dreams_

"Anna!" Elsa said as she saw her sister, as a normal human being, in a dazzling red dress with her arms right open.

She threw herself in her decveased sibling's arms, who returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you Elsa." Anna said. "But I told you, don't restore trade with the Southern Isles!" she scolded.

"Anna, we're not going over this again. We need to enjoy being together, since this may be the last time I see you." Elsa said, crying at the thought.

"Elsa," Anna said, conforting her sister, "please don't cry."

"If only I hadn't been at that meeting on that day, I could have stopped him! This is my fault!" Elsa said, wailing.

"Elsa! Do you know what is your worst fault?" Anna asked.

"It's that I'm never there for the people I love when they need me!" Elsa said, still crying.

"No! It's that you always blame yourself for things that are not your fault! The Insarin was not your fault!" Anna harshly told her sister. "Now, say it!"

"I can't! I can"t because it is!" Elsa said, crying all the tears in her body.

"Elsa! Will you please pull your bloody self together!" Anna said in a very bossy tone.

"Anna, language." Elsa scolded.

"Oh who cares? Anyway, it was not your fault. Now, say it!"

"It was not my fault." Elsa said, however it was in a low voice.

"I can't hear you!" the late princess told her elder sister.

"It was not my fault." Elsa said, in a louder voice, but it was obvious from the way she said it that she didn't believe a word she said.

"Say it like you mean it! Come on, you have got to stop blaming yourself for everything!" Anna said.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Elsa said. "IT WAS THAT BASTARD! IT WAS HANS! OH, I HATE THAT CREEP SO MUCH!" Elsa yelled, taking Anna by surprise.

"Elsa, language!" Anna playfully remarked. "But I'm glad to see that you see that it wasn't your fault."

"But it is never going to be the same without you." Elsa admitted. "You were always there for me, and ow you won't be here with me. What am I going to do?" Elsa asked.

"You've got Kristoff!" Anna reminded her. "You can help each other get over it! And besides, celebrate your victory over the Stygans! You deserve it!"

"Thanks Anna." Elsa said gratefully. "And if this is goodbye, always know that I will always love you."

"I know, Elsa." the younger girl said. "And I will always be here in your heart."

"And by the way," Elsa added, "where did you get that wonderful dress?" she inquired.

* * *

**And that's the end of Anna in the story. But because I thought you would like to see Anna one last time, I made her appear in Elsa's dreams.**

**Sorry that Kristoff, Olaf and Sven don't appear in this chapter (well, Olaf and Sven aren't really important characters to this story are they?). I know that you all love them, but this chapter was about Elsa and Anna.***

**Anyway, what did you think? Let me know by reviewing, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	20. Chapter 20: The Party

**Almost there! Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together is only 32 views short of 2,000 views (it is at 1,968 right now). The success of the story is just overwhelming, and thank you all again for reading.**

**Anyway, as usual, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: I'm glad they got back together one last time aswell. But I have not got the slightest as to where that came from (that bond between them can't be broken). Maybe from the film? Or from Scorched, or The Fire Prince? Well I don't know!**

**Shawn Raven: Oh, but she is, actually. Anna's appearance was only in her dreams (I guess I'm really good at making a character's dream seem like reality). And I said in the last chapter: a dazzling red dress. One that sparkled, to be precise.**

**However, we are fast approaching the end of the story. Yes, it's sad, but it's like that. But don't worry, there is at least one more chapter, and probably two or more.**

**And there is a song in this chapter!**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome!" the guards wlecome Elsa's subjects as they came to the castle with food and drinks for the celebration of the Stygans's defeat and demise. "Do come in. And don't forget to bring your culinary preparations to the kitchen. Ooh, that looks good, by the way! Anyway, welcome all!"

More and more people came through the doors, before the arrivals ceased and the guards shut the doors.

The doors were then locked to make sure that no intruders could enter the castle. After that was done, the guards, who were invited to the celebrations, went over to the ballroom.

* * *

Elsa was waiting behind the curtain in anxiety. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

When the guard told her that everyone was here, she took a deep breath and came out of the curtains, facing her subjects.

"First, welcome all!" she shouted out loud. All the Arendellians turned towards her.

"I am glad that you all came tonight." she continued.

"The reason why we are reunited tonight is to celebrate. Recently, Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Stygans staged an attack on our kingdom, and sadly took away my dear sister."

"Thankfully, the traitor and the Stygans were defeated. A group of hunters told me that they had shot the former down mistaking him as a bear after he had tried to kill me by disguising himself as a bear. And I, as you all know, froze the latter to death using my magical abilities."

"And we are celebrating the fact that we stopped them from taking over our land, even if we lost some of our loved ones and friends during their brief takeover. I will now give the list of all of those people: Trevor Blackman, aged 25, Lily Dalmat, aged just 6, Melissa Vallinit, aged 28, Paul Timnack, aged 52, Gary Gragnin, aged 48, Hilary Nortup, aged 39, Jeff Trujet, aged 30," [the list goes on], "all mauled to death."

"And of course, last but not least was Anna, Princess of Arendelle, aged 18, transformed into an Insarin by the traitor and then," she paused, trying to find the word to make the fact of her killing her own sister to save Arendelle sound in the best possible li ght, "killed for the sake of Arendelle by me."

"And I want to pay homage to her tonight. But before I do, I want to thank you all for the homage that you gave her two days after she had been turend into an Insarin. It was beautiful, and heartwarming."

"So I am dedicating this song to her. I hope you enjoy."

The candles were blown out, leaving only the Queen enlightened. The music started:

Starless sky,  
We've got so good at pretending  
There's a side, a side to you, that isn't running  
But I don't know where it is that you've been hiding  
But I need you tonight  
But I need you tonight

Because I'm holding onto heaven  
Lights fade but I won't let them  
Oh I'm holding onto heaven  
When I breathe and it's only you

All these years  
I've been chasing down the answers  
I was here, always tracing out your shadows  
But I need you tonight

Because I'm holding onto heaven  
Lights fade but I won't let them  
Oh I'm holding onto heaven  
When I breathe and it's only you

I can't take it  
Because you think nobody sees what you're doing to me  
I'm telling you guilt is in your eyes  
I hate what you've done, what you've made me become  
No sleep, face the night

Oh I'm holding on  
Lights fade but I won't let them  
Because I'm holding onto heaven  
When I breathe and it's only you

Cause I'm holding  
Cause I'm holding  
Cause I'm holding onto heaven

Cause I'm holding  
Cause I'm holding  
Lights fade but I won't let them

Hey, hey  
Cause I'm holding  
Cause I'm holding onto heaven

When the song ended, a few people clapped. And soon everyone was.

Elsa just took a bow, before coming down to the celebration.

"Kristoff!" she called out the fiancé of her deceased sister. "You're going to sing later on!" she told him.

"WHAT?" the former ice harvester asked in shock. He had been rehearsing, and Elsa knew that, but he didn't actually expect to sing in front of the entire kingdom at the party.

"Oh yes you are!" the Queen said teasingly. "But not right now. Later on."

"No Elsa. I am not performing in front of everyone." Kristoff said.

"Oh yes, Kristoff, you are. Queen's orders." Elsa ordered.

"Do I really have to?" Kristoff asked, hoping to make Elsa change her mind on the subjects.

"Kristoff, I know that you got engaged to Anna shortly before she was turned into an Insarin by Hans." Elsa told him. "If you perform tonight," she continued, "I will officially and posthumously marry you to Anna." she offered.

"Oh, I will perform." Kristoff said, jumping in at the prospect of actually being married to Anna, even if she wasn't actually alive when that happened. "In fact I will perform not one, but two songs!"

"You do that." Elsa said. "I look forward to see you sing later on tonight."

"Elsa, wait!" Kristoff then called out.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Elsa asked, not in frustration.

"Thank you. I had always wanted to marry Anna, and you are making that wish true, even if Anna isn't actually here for it to happen. I am so grateful for that."

"It is my pleasure, Kristoff." the Queen kindly replied, before turning her attention to the chocolate fountain behind her.

* * *

**So what did you think of Chapter 20? And are you pleased that Kristoff and Anna are getting married? Let me know by reviewing!**

**And will you guess the title and artist of the song Elsa sang?**

**Well anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	21. Chapter 21: The Party Part 2

A complete lack of inspiration I have had writing this chapter... I am surprised that I actually finished it!

But on the better side of the spectrum, 2,113 views Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got!

Anyway, review replies:

ErinMilne: Yes they will! At least, I think they will. And maybe Anna will visit Kristoff in his dreams.

Shawn Raven: I'm glad that all of you are pleased. And yes, the song is called Holding Onto Heaven, but who is it by? Oh, I'll just reveal it now since you've got two songs to guess on this chapter: it's Holding Onto Heaven by Foxes. But for these songs you need to guess the title and the singer!

Guest (Chapter 13): Let me help you: it's Fix You by Coldplay.

reddawn (Chapter 13): Let me help you: it's Fix... wait, you're also the guest and I already replied to you, didn't I.

reddawn (Chapter 14): They just do.

reddawn (Chapter 15): It was indded brave of her. And it was also very hard for her to kill Anna, but by defending her kingdom she now feels, as I have said before, one step closer to being redeemed for the eternal winter.

reddawn (Chapter 16): Oh, you bet he did!

Now, this might be one of the last chapters. However, the story could go in a totally new direction, so do not despair.

But anyway, here is Chapter 21! Enjoy!

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Elsa shouted to the people at the celebration. "Everybody must take a seat now!"

The dinner consisted of lobster, chicken and ice cream for dessert.

After everybody has put their plates and cutlery to the washing room for them to be washed, Elsa went back up to the stand on which she had sung and made an announcement.

"So, now we are going to have another musical performance, this time from my late sister's love interest and fiancé."

Some people were surprised to learn that Elsa had actually found out that Kristoff and the late Princess Anna had been engaged before the latter's untimely demise, but they clapped nonetheless.

"So, Kristoff, come out of the curtains, and I am waiting to hear your musical abilities. I wil go back down to be able to watch the performance. And I believe that you will be singing twice."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will be singing not one but two songs." Kristoff confirmed.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go back downstairs and you tell the music to start when you are ready." the Queen told him, before disappearing from view.

Kristoff was extremely nervous. He had never produced himself in public like this, and this was not something he had willingly accepted to do. In fact, the only reason why he had accepted to sing for Anna was due to the fact that Elsa had offered to marry them if he did.

Taking a deep breath and trying to stop his nerves, he told the music to start.

Oh no, here we are  
Can't believe the timing, yesterday you're smiling  
I guess we both played our parts  
Very entertaining, but it's such a shame  
That we lost our way from the nights we danced  
The bands were playing  
I say I'm over you, but I'm not sure that it's true

I am falling and I'm too weak to fly  
Now my heart's wide open  
And you're the reason why  
I've been broken from the scars that I forgave  
Spent a long time running from the mess we've made  
And oh, but I'd do it all again

Come on heart let me in  
Days could be so bright and the weight could be lighter  
And we both know so don't pretend  
Makes it all so hard when I see that we're far  
From the way we were, oh, the nights we danced  
The bands were playing  
I say I'm over you, but I know that's not true

'Cause I am falling and I'm too weak to fly  
Now my heart's wide open  
And you're the reason why  
I've been broken from the scars that I forgave  
I've spent a long time running from the mess we've made

And oh, if I found a way just to hit rewind  
Would it be enough to change your mind  
And this time I'd make you stay  
And I remember how we used to be  
And giving you up ain't so easy  
But since you walked away

I am falling and I'm too weak to fly  
Now my heart's wide open  
And you're the reason why  
I've been broken for the scars that I forgave  
I've spent a long time running  
But I know I'd do it all again

I am falling and I'm too weak to fly  
Now my heart's wide open  
And you're the reason why  
I've been broken for the scars that I forgave  
I've spent a long time running  
From the mess we've made  
And oh, but I'd do it all again

The audience cheered, before being reminded that Kristoff was going to sing a second song.

Everywhere I go  
Everything I do  
Reminds me of you

Just a picture on the wall  
I'm surrounded by it all  
Gotta walk before I fall, yeah

Fall out, out on the street  
Streetlight, light up for me  
So far from where I used to be

When she was mine  
Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine, mine, yeah

What I miss the most  
Is talking up all night  
We laughed until we cried

Now I'm breaking at the seams  
Dropping to my knees  
Nothing left of me, no

Like stone turned into dust  
My heart wasn't enough  
So far from where I used to be

When she was mine  
Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine

Wonder if she's out there  
Wonder where she goes, she goes  
Wonder what she's doing  
Will I ever know, yeah

Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine, mine, yeah

I'm down on my knees  
Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah  
I tried to forget  
But I need her, but I need her, but I need her

I'm down on my knees  
Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her  
I tried to forget  
But I need her, but I need her, but I need her.

The audience cheered again, this time after being assured that this was the last song.

The party went on until 3 o'clock in the morning, when the guests started departing and soon after everyone had left.

And whilst the cleaners started cleaning the mess and packing everything away, Kristoff and Elsa went to bed.

Or did they?

* * *

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers! I know I'm putting a lot of suspense here!

Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know by reviewing!

And of course, who can guess the two songs (and the people who sing them)?

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and until next time!

Taylorjago


	22. Chapter 22: Letter & EraseRewind

**Sorry about the long wait between updates. I was quite uninspired for this chapter. But I eventually managed to finish it, and here it is!**

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got (pause for effect) 2,303 views!**

**And now, as usual, review replies:**

**bcodemz (Chapter 20): Looks like somebody didn't read Chapter 13! Because Elsa and the country did mourn for Anna.**

**Guest (Chapter 15): Yes I did. And why didn't you post that at Chapter 12! Because that is where I killed Anna off (or to be precise, I turned her into a mindless, wild, blood-spitting, beast. But it's the same, really).  
**

**ErinMilne: Well I don't know. But you might have the answer to your question soon. However, I am not saying anything more at the moment, because I don't want to spoil anything.**

**So, no one trying to guess the titles and artists of the two songs that Kristoff sang in the last chapter? You can still guess, but I will be giving the answers in the next chapter. And remember, title and artist, not just title.  
**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 22! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The day after the party_

Elsa went in her room to write a letter to the Southern Isles, to alert them that Hans was dead.

She took a pen and wrote.

_King Robin of the Southern Isles, Prince Norman of the Southern Isles,_

_I am writing to you to tell you that Hans Westerguard, formerly prince of the Southern Isles, along with the Stygans, has made a second attempt at taking over the kingdom of Arendelle, taking my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle's life in the process._

_However, they did not succeed in their attempt and are now both dead._

_In light of Wetserguard's death, I have decided to put his actions in Arendelle last summer behind me and reopen trade lines with the kingdom of the Southern Isles._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

After signing the letter, and making sure that she had not made any spelling errors, she put the letter in the enveloppe, sealed the enveloppe and told Kai to send him to the Southern Isles.

Later that day, she went to a meeting with the council.

* * *

_Three days after the party_

"Look at this, Norman!" Prince Derrick of the Southern Isles said.

"What is it, Derrick?" the King Regent asked.

"It is a letter from Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Derrick told him.

Norman immediately wiped the letter out of his younger brother's hands and read it.

_King Robin of the Southern Isles, Prince Norman of the Southern Isles,_

_I am writing to you to tell you that Hans Westerguard, formerly prince of the Southern Isles, along with the Stygans, has made a second attempt at taking over the kingdom of Arendelle, taking my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle's life in the process._

_However, they did not succeed in their attempt and are now both dead._

_In light of Wetserguard's death, I have decided to put his actions in Arendelle last summer behind me and reopen trade lines with the kingdom of the Southern Isles._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

"YES! YES! YES!" Norman screamed in delight, running around the palace, the letter at hand.

"Norman, what the heck is going on, why are you screaming? And why are you running around?" George asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle has agreed to restore trade!" Norman informed his brother.

"Yes!" Travis said, punching the air, somewhat more calmly than the King Regent.

"This is brillant news!" George chimed in, extremely pleased about it but managing to remain calm, unlike Norman, who was still running around.

"We must celebrate!" Travis said. "We shall go downstairs and open a bottle of champagne!" he announced, George, Simon and Derrick agreeing.

"As soon as he calms down." he added, referring to his eldest surviving brother, who was still jumping around.

"Yes, as soon as Norman calms down." Derrick and George agreed, rolling their eyes at they witnessed their older brother's antics.

* * *

_Four days after the party_

Sighing, Kristoff got undressed and went into bed. But before going to sleep, he prayed for Anna to come back to him.

He wasn't religious, and had no beliefs whatsoever, but he missed Anna so much and he wanted to have her back by his side, to kiss her lips, to keep warm in bed so badly. And he didn't hate Hans any less today than he hated him when he was jubilant about turning Anna into an Insarin and when he threw him Anna's engagement ring, and telling him "Pity, I guess it isn't a perfect fit anymore, is it?". Even though he was now dead and hopefully burning in hell like he deserved, he still hated him with a passion.

To relieve himself, he got up, went to the gallery where the paintings of royals of other countries were exposed, found the one on which Hans was painted and gave him the middle finger. After doing so, he went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_One month after the party_

"Kristoff!" Elsa said as he arrived at the church to be posthumously married to Anna.

"Right, so, let's not keep you waiting." the bishop said, before reading what bishops read at a marriage.

"... Since Princess Anna accepted Kristoff's proposal, it is assumed that if she was here today she would say I do. Now, Kristoff Bjorgman, since you are alive and I can ask you this question, do you take Princess Anna as your wife, and to love her until death do you part?"

"Well, death already has done them part." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh yes, Your Majesty, I know that. Well, anyway, do you take Princess Anna as your wife?"

Kristoff remained silent, as well as Elsa, the bishop, and everybody who was in attendance.

Eventually, the ice harvester broke the silence, and gave his answer:

"I don't."

Elsa gasped. The bishop gasped. Every single person in the ceremony gasped.

"Mr. Bjorgman, did I hear you correctly?" the bishop questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes you did. I do not take Princess Anna as my wife." Kristoff confirmed.

* * *

**Oh my god! Kristoff changed his mind about the marriage! I wonder what is behind all of this...**

**But what do you think? Are you surprised? Shocked? Baffled? Let me know by reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoyed the twenty-second chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	23. Chapter 23: What Really Happened Part 1

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 2,446 views!**

**Now, because nobody guessed, the first song Kristoff sang was All Again by Ella Henderson, and the second song Kristoff sang was When She Was Mine by Lawson. And there is yet another song in this chapter, however this time it is not sung.**

**Anyway, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: Yes he did. And I guess it might have been mind blowing. But this should end well!**

**Also, we have a new follower, analisedream! Thank you for following!**

**Also, in this chapter we will be getting an explanation to why Kristoff did not complete his marriage vow.**

**And it will be very surprising.**

**But beware, because this chapter contains more adult themes.**

**And we are going back to the past, on the night of the party, and we will be finding out what Kristoff and Elsa were actually up to that night.**

**But anyway, before I give away the entire chapter, here it is! Chapter 23! Enjoy!**

* * *

Every person in attendence, bar Kristoff, had their mouth wide open in shock.

Nobody spoke in the room, it was so silent that you would hear a fly fly if there was a fly flying in the room.

Finally, the bishop broke the silence.

"Fine, then. Since Mr. Bjorgman here does not vow to love Princess Anna until death do them part, their union is cancelled." he proclaimed.

Kristoff, ignoring the glare that Elsa was giving him, walked out of the church in great haste, not paying attention to the whispers of the audience.

And the music started in his head.

Hey, what did you hear me say?  
You know the difference it makes  
What did you hear me say?

Yes, I said it's fine before  
I don't think so no more  
I said it's fine before  
I've changed my mind, I take it back

Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind

I've changed my mind

So where did you see me go?  
It's not the right way, you know  
Where did you see me go?

No, it's not that I don't know  
I just don't want it to grow  
It's not that I don't know  
I've changed my mind, I take it back

Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind

Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
Erase and rewind  
'Cause I've been changing my mind

Erase and rewind

Erase and rewind

I've changed my mind

* * *

"Elsa!" Kristoff said, as he saw Elsa for the first time since he had refused to complete his marriage vow.

Elsa's pace rapidly accerelated, and when she got to Kristoff she angrily slapped her would-have-been brother-in-law in the face, taking him by surprise.

"What was that for?" Kristoff angrily asked, trying to soothe his burning cheek.

"Do you have any idea how much time it took me to get that bishop to accept to do a posthumous marriage? Do you have any idea how much time it took me to prepare everything? WELL DO YOU? AND THEN, YOU GO TO THE CHURCH AND TELL US YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR FICKLE MIND!" the Queen yelled angrily.

"And since when was I obligated to say I do?" Kristoff yelled just as angrily.

"What I do not understand is why you don't want to marry Anna anymore. I mean, you loved her, you proposed to her. Don't you love her anymore?"

"Yes I do. And I refuse to have the woman I love to have to marry me without her being there with me, and without saying I do. Don't you get it, Elsa? Don't you get it?"

"Well, I guess that you're right, in some way. But that can't be the only reason. I know that there is something else behind all of this, and I will find out, Kristoff, you can be sure of that. I will find out." the Queen said, before returning to her room.

But it wasn't any change of mind that had caused Kristoff to call off the marriage. It was actually guilt, due to a certain event at the party.

* * *

_The night of the party, when Kristoff and Elsa had left the ballroom_

Kristoff and Elsa were walking to their rooms.

Kristoff suddenly smellt an unpleasant smell of alcohol. He had suspected that Elsa had been drinking alcoholic beverages during the night, but he expected her to know her limits.

"Well, Elsa, goodnight." he said, before turning around to his room, believing that Elsa was walking towards her. However, what he didn't know what that the Queen was actually following him.

As soon as Kristoff opened the door of his room, Elsa slid behind him, and then shut the door before he had a chance to do it.

Kristoff then noticed his would-have-been sister-in-law smiling at him like a cat enjoying the canary. He was now quite worried about what she was going to do next.

"I think you would be better off without that on." Elsa said, taking off his shirt.

"You're drunk." Kristoff said sternly, not letting any of his fear show.

"Oh no I'm not." Elsa said, even though it was clearly obvious that she was.

She then took things one step further by letting her dress fall off her shoulders, leaving her completely in the nude.

Kristoff couldn't believe what was happening. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but Elsa took this as an opportunity to throw him on the bed.

"Put your hands on me, Kristoff." Elsa said."

"But Elsa, what about Anna?" Kristoff pointed out, giving it his last shot to reason with her.

"Oh, who gives a damn about Anna?" Elsa quipped.

Kristoff gave in to temptation and rolled the Queen over. Because since Anna's death, he had been secretly harboring a small crush on the Queen and she was slowly taking her place in his heart.

* * *

_About one hour later_

Kristoff checked Elsa. She was fast asleep.

Kristoff, gently getting himself out of Elsa's arms, got up to think.

And quickly he realized that he had a big problem.

Elsa was drunk when they had made love, and she wouldn't be drunk forever. And how would she react if she discovered that whilst drunk she had participated in sexual intercourse with him?

Would she hate him for not stopping her? Would she hate herself for getting out of hand? What if he had gotten her pregnant?

He had to make sure that the sober Elsa would never know what had happened that night.

He remembered that Grand Pabbie had given him a potion that could make a person forget a specific event. He looked in his cupboard and found the red potion. He then put it in her mouth.

After having given her the right amount, he closed the bottle and replaced it in the cupboard.

Kristoff was about to go back to sleep when he remembered that he and Elsa were sharing the same bed.

And if Elsa woke up in the same bed as him, she was sure to be suspicious.

So carefully and ever so gently, Kristoff took a sleeping Elsa in his arms and, after making sure that there wasn't anyone around, as he certainly didn't want anybody to find him naked, carrying the Queen who was also naked, at 5 o'clock in the hour.

He entered her room and carefully put her into bed. He then returned to his room, where he went to sleep.

* * *

_The following morning_

Kristoff was awoken by the sunlight. He got dressed and waited a while.

However, soon Elsa's ice dress, which was in a heap on the floor, caught his attention.

"Oh no." Kristoff thought to himself, barely stopping himself from saying it out loud. He had forgotten to put Elsa's dress in her room again. She was sure to be suspicious if she found her dress in his room!

Ever so silently, Kristoff took Elsa's dress and tiptoed to her room, praying that she wasn't awake, or if she was awake, not in her room.

He had no such luck, as he discovered when he entered Elsa's room.

"Kristoff," the Queen said, "I can't seem to find my ice dress anywhere, do you know where it is?"

Krisotff, who had, luckily for him, hidden the dress behind his shirt, replied.

"No, Elsa, but I'll help you look for it." he offered.

The ice harvester then got down on his knees, and then let the ice dress fall from his shirt, after making sure that Elsa couldn't see this.

"Oh, here it is!" he victoriously said.

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa thanked her would-have-been brother-in-law.

Once he had left the Queen's room, Kristoff let out a huge sigh of relief.

This time, he was sure to have not forgotten a thing. He hadn't forgotten anything.

Or had he?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Again.**

**Oh, you naughty little rascals! (Kristoff and Elsa, not any of you) I cannot believe they had sex! (Alright, in all respect, Elsa was drunk and Kristoff was almost forced into it by Elsa, but still).**

**Are you surprised at this unexpected turn of events? Let me know be reviewing!**

**And as always, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	24. Chapter 24: Everyone Has A Big Problem

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now 2,608 views!**

**So, review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: I didn't expect you to [see that coming].**

**ErinMilne: Why thank you! And as for Anna, I think I'm going to no longer focus on her and subsequently not do her reaction to Elsa and Kristoff's tryst.**

**Animaniacsfan222: Thank you! And as for Elsa and Kristoff, whether there will be another sexual intercourse between the two is something that I have not yet decided. However, it will certainly not be in this chapter.**

**And we have a new follower: Animaniacsfan222, who has also put this story in his favourites! Thank you for following! And thank you as well to the 11 other followers: annalisedream, ErinMilne, Esosreader, FrozenAddict15, girltech31, Gohanmisticssj, reddawn, Shadowfax321, Shawn Raven, Singer013 and Vargnordsjlen.**

**Also, I'm starting to get ideas for a sequel! So maybe there will be a Frozen III!**

**Anyway, with another twist in the chapter, and some coarse language; here is Chapter 24!**

* * *

_The evening after the party_

"Well, Elsa doesn't seem to be remembering anything." Kristoff said as he closed the door to his bedroom.

He sat down on his bed and thought about the previous day.

And suddenly, he remembered one thing that he had forgotten about. A slight element of human reproduction.

He started pacing in panic, worried that he possibly had impregnated the Queen.

Now what on earth was he going to do?

* * *

_Back to the present day_

"And I am pleased to announce that Queen Elsa of Arendelle has reopened trade lines between her kingdom and the Southern Isles!" King Regent Norman announced he popped open a bottle of champagne.

George, Travis, Simon and Derrick cheered, as their eldest living brother poured into their glasses the liquid. Robin, meanwhile, was also at the table, drinking juice.

The six clinked their glasses, before drinking.

"Well, it's a shame that Jonathan, Richard, Thomas, Andrew, Harold, Matthew and Benjamin aren't here with us." Simon said, with a certain sadness visible in the tone of his voice.

"Yes, I remembered how Jonathan was absolutely desperate to get Queen Elsa to reopen trade lines with us. But, looking on the positive, at least we don't a raging lunatic yelling at us all the time anymore!" George said, amused at the last part.

"Guys." King Robin said, almost inaudibly, between chokes.

"Robin?" Norman questionned, suddenly extremely concerned of his nephew's safety. "What's wrong?"

He soon got a very clear answer, as the king started choking and vomiting.

Travis ran up to his nephew, and took his glass, which looked suspicious. He smelled the glass and smelled champagne.

Angry at and worried for his nephew, he firmly put down the glass on the table.

"WHY did you drink champagne? You know perfectly well you are not supposed to drink it! How many times have we told you that, Robin? How many times have we told you that you are supposed to drink champagne?"

"Travis, stop." Derrick told his younger brother. "Stop these wild accusations!"

"They are not wild accusations, you can perfectly smell champagne in his glass. Here, look! Smell!" an erratic Travis told his brother.

Derrick took the glass from his brother's hand and had a quick smell. It indeed smelled of champagne. He then passed it on to his three other brothers, whilst Travis tried to make his nephew stop choking and vomiting, and all agreed that there was a smell of champagne coming from the glass.

"But how?" George questionned. "How could have Robin took the bottle of champagne, poured it into his glass, and put it back on the table without any of us noticing?"

"Give me the glass." Simon demanded, remembering that he smelled something else, besides the champagne.

Derrick passed it to him, and he had another smell of the glass. And this time, he knew exactly what was in there.

"I smell potassium cyanide." he told his brothers firmly.

"No." Travis said, not believing one word of what his brother was saying. "No, Simon, you are lying. There is no potassium cyanide in that glass."

"Well, maybe not potassium cyanide but there is poison in that glass. I am sure of it." Simon conceded, but still firm.

"But no one could have slipped potassium cyanide, or whatever poison there is in his glass, without any of us noticing. And the bottle of champagne was unopened, and if there was poison in the bottle how come are we all fine?" Travis questionned angrily, before he got a massive shock, like the rest of his brothers, seeing Robin vomit some green liquid.

"Oh dear." Travis said, walking away from his struggling nephew out of concern. "Oh dear, oh dear oh dear." he repeated, watching in terror as the young king of the Southern Isles was being taken over.

"You bastards!" the five heard from a very angry, but low voice. They all turned around to see their agitated nephew glaring. "You bastards! You bastards! You rotten bastards!"

"Well that's not very nice Robin is it now?" Travis said, very offended at Robin's insult, before stopping when he saw his nephew completely.

"Travis, stop." Derrick told his younger brother, again. "Don't provoke him. He's just drunk or something. Couldn't handle the drink. We should be glad that it isn't anything more serious."

"Drunk?" Travis asked Derrick in disbelief. "You call that drunk? Oh, you think he is just drunk? Oh, I think that somebody who vomits green liquids, has fangs, is hairy, has yellow eyes and wolf ears is A LITTLE BIT MORE THAN DRUNK, IF YOU ASK ME?" he said angrily.

"Travis, don't you think that you are exaggerating just a little bit there?" Norman said "I mean, I'm sure that there is a quite simple explanation to all of...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, as Robin jumped out of his chair and grabbed his chair.

"No I do not." Travis replied. "GUARDS!" he then yelled, whilst beating up his probably possessed nephew up to stop him from infecting his brother.

"Let go of him!" Travis ordered, trying his best to restrain the boy who was trying his best to get him off.

"Never!" he spat, throwing Travis off his back. He then noticed two pairs of handcuffs. He grabbed them, and waited for the king to run to him, and when he did, he put his foot in the way, causing him to fall on the floor.

He took advantage of this situation to use the handcuffs to attach his hands and feet.

The guards then arrived at the scenes, just as Travis had left King Robin to struggle, and asked why they had called.

"He's possessed." Travis said, pointing towards Robin.

"What?" the guards asked, skeptical.

"I am dead serious, men. He tried to bite Norman's leg, which is why I called, and I even had to cuff his hands and feet to restrain him. Look, he is still trying to get up." Travis explained, looking towards Robin who was indeed still trying to get up.

The guards carefully grabbed the young King by the feet, leaving him hanging upside down, and brought him to the doctor.

* * *

**Well, that's somebody else who becomes possessed. However, this time, an exorcism could work, but I think I would rather have a more, what's the word again, oh yes, um, natural way of doing the procedure.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 24 (tell me what you think by reviewing) and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	25. Chapter 25: Bringing Back From The Mad

**And Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now 2,807 views! Woo hoo! At this rate we will have reached 3,000 views by the time Chapter 26 is published!**

**Anyway, views aside, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: But how do we know if the champagne had actually anything to do with it? Anyway, here is the chapter you have been on pins of needles for! (I hate pins and needles. Whenever I get them, I take off my shoes and smack my foot to get rid of them. Or, when I can't take off my shoes, I smack the shoe, and when I can't do that, I stomp my feet to get rid of them.**

**And for further information, I'm starting to construct the plot for Frozen III, so an official announcement about the sequel could arrive soon!**

**Anyway, let's not keep you all waiting, so here is Chapter 25! But be warned, since Robin is possessed, he will be swearing. A lot.**

**And before I let you carry on with this chapter, this chapter is only the Southern Isles. No Arendelle whatsoever.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Let go of my leg!" the possessed King angrily yelled at the two guards holding him.

"NO!" one of them said, swinging him a full 360 degrees.

"Oh good, we're here." the other guard said, before knocking on the door. The doctor opened.

Before the guard could say a word, Robin cut him off.

"You bastards! Let go of my fucking leg! You hear me? I'm going to bite your damned leg! Let go of me your motherfuckers! Fuck you!"

"Why, excuse me!" the doctor said, outraged at such bad language.

"Sorry about that, he's gone a little bit wild recently and we don't know why, could you please give him a little diagnoSIS!" the guard said, before being bitten as he was about to pronounce the last three letters of diagnosis.

"STOP BITING MY LEG, YOU POSSESSED FREAK!" the guard yelled at the young King, hitting his head on the floor.

"Sir, I think it would be a wiser idea to not do that, in case he were to remember and would want to fire you and throw you into a dungeon for hitting his head on the ground." the doctor recommended.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, miss." Travis said as he approached the trio, a bat at hand.

"Prince Travis! Please, stay away from him." the guard who was being constantly bitten by the possessed Robin warned the youngest of the five living descendants of the former King &amp; Queen.

"Oh, please, Jimmy, do not worry about a thing. I came prepared." he assured the guard named Jimmy.

"Fuck you!" Robin shouted at his uncle. "Fuck you all, you bastards! I swear, if you don't get your fucking hands off my legs, I will rain down an avalanche of pain on the four of you!"

A visibly very angered Travis took the bat he was holding and used to hit his possessed nephew in the head with it. After a few hits, he was unconscious, and the guards took the opportunity to attach him to the patient bed, where the doctor examined him.

"I don't see anything abnormal," she said, after looking around the young King. "Oh, wait." she paused. "What's this? Give me a glove, please." she gestured to a guard, who gave her the glove.

Ever so gently, she pulled out the neddle, immediately waking up the boy.

However, to everyone's relief, the wolf ears quickly turned back into human ears, the fangs fell out and Robin had a normal attitude again.

"What happened?" he asked. Travis was about to reply, when Jimmy cut him off.

"Well, basically, you turned into a wolfman, and you were trying to maul Norman to death and you said if you bastards don't let go of my leg, I'll use my power to exact vengeance on you! Fuck you all! OW!" he said, the last part being because Travis had slapped in the face. "What was that for?"

*You know perfectly well that you are not supposed to talk like that in front of a child! He could pick up that sort of language, you know!"

"Well, he already has, looking at the way he was talking to us earlier!" Jimmy replied, obviously holding a grudge towards the King.

"How did he get like this anyway?" the other guard asked.

"It was the pin." Dr. Gallahealy replied. "It was spiked with a mind altering virus than can be deadly if the pin is not removed. We doctors call it Trix."

"Well, at least he is cured." Travis said, feeling slightly relieved.*

"Not necessarily." the doctor said, ruining the prince's moment of belief. "We do not know for sure, but it is possible that even without the pin, the disease can circulate in the victim's body and eventually render him permanently under the influence of the disease."

"Well then what can we do about this?" Travis asked, concerned about his nephew's health.

"He will be coming to my office daily for at least a month. We shall see how things go from there." Dr. Gallahealy decided.

"Right." Travis said, hoping that Robin would not relapse into the psychotic state he had been in earlier. "Well, doctor, thank you for your help."

"It's my job." she simply replied. "And make sure that he comes to my office every day!"

"I will make sure of that." the prince replied.

* * *

_The following day_

"Well, I'm pleased to announce that Robin is back to normal, and that the champagne was in no way responsible for what happened today." Travis said.

"Well, that's a relief." Simon said, looking at his nephew who was reading all by himself for the first time.

"The change of psychological state was actually due to a pin spiked by Trix that had ended up on him and which had altered his mind." the twelfth of the brothers explained.

"And because we cannot be absolutely sure that Robin is completely cured, Dr. Gallahealy will be doing a daily check-up on my mind for at least a month. And then, we shall see how things go from there."

"Well, that's good for me." Norman said.

"I just hope that Robin doesn't relapse." Travis confided in his worry.

"Travis, he won't. The doctor will be checking him daily, so if she finds any symptons, she will be sure to destroy the disease." Derrick told his brother.

"But if he were to relapse, this time it would likely be permanent." Travis warned.

* * *

**Well, thankfully, Robin is now back to normal, at least for now...**

**Anyway, what did you think? Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Leave a review to express your thoughts, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	26. Chapter 26: A Frosty Confrontation

**I'm really sorry that the update took 10 days. It's just that I was really a bit uninspired all week, and this idea only came to me yesterday, so I tried to finish the chapter as soon as I could to be able to publish it as soon as possible. Sorry about that.**

**But anyway, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 3,028 views! We have passed 3,000 views!**

**And now, as usual, it is time for me to reply to the kind reviews that you post:**

**ErinMilne: Just to make this clear: I don't swear. The characters do. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope my solution works for you!**

**Animaniacsfan222: Well, at least I have updated sooner the previous chapter than I did with this one. But thanks!**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl (Chapter 10): Well, to find out, you'll need to read the next chapter! (Though you obviously have already read it.)**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl (Chapter 11): Maybe. You never know. But maybe he has an ulterior motive behind all of this.**

**Also, we now have a thirteenth follower: DisneyandWildKrattfangirl.**

**The possibilities for a Frozen III are about 50/50: I have a plot, but I'm not sure about it just yet. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, I've kept you waiting for ten days, so I'm not going to keep you waiting longer: here is the chapter you have been patiently waiting for: Chapter 26! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kristoff!" Elsa said, throwing a book on Kristoff's bed, abruptly awakening him.

Kristoff was about to complain, but Elsa cut him off.

"I think that you might have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" a baffled Kristoff asked, not understanding what Elsa was talking about.

"Well, after you refused to complete your marriage vow and our argument, I passed out and I was told by the doctor that I had miscarried!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh my god." a shellshocked Kristoff thought, trying to find a rational explanation.

He hadn't expected to woken up so horribly, and he certainly hadn't expected to be confronted to this issue first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Well, after over a month, there are no signs of abnormal behavior from Robin! I think that it is safe to assume that he is completely cured!" Simon proclaimed as he raised his glass into the air.

"That's very good news indee!" Norman and Travis agreed, filling their glasses with champagne.

"To Robin!" the King Regent and four princes said as they raised their glasses to their nephew.

"And to his health!" Derrick added.

"And since we were clelebrating this last time, but it was cut short by Robin's temporary lunaticism, to trade between us and Arendelle being restored!" George finished.

* * *

"Well?" Elsa asked the man who would have been her brother-in-law.

"I have absolutely no idea how anyone could have possibly gotten you pregnant!" Kristoff lied.

"Well there must have been some way that somebody impregnated me!" Elsa yelled, opening the cupboard, grabbing another book and throwing it to the ground.

"Hey, that's my book, Elsa!" Kristoff angrily scolded the Queen, getting out of bed to pick it up. As he put it back into the cupboard, he realised it was the book in which he had written about his and Elsa's tryst on the night of the party and how he had so far successfully avoided Elsa having any knowledge about it.

After closing the cupboard, and locking it for good mesure, he sat down on the bed.

"Honestly, Elsa, you have got to show at leats a little bit of respect to other people's property! It's not because you're the Queen that you can do whatever you like!"

"ENOUGH SMALL TALK!" Elsa angrily shrieked to Kristoff. "What I to know is how I got pregnant in the first place!"

"Well, the only plausible reason is that you got drunk at the party and that somebody took advantage of your intoxicated state." Kristoff replied, telling almost the truth, though carefully omitting the fact that he was the one who took advantage of her intoxicated state.

"However, I cannot be sure about this." Kristoff added.

"Oh puh-lease!" Elsa said, with ice spikes starting to dangerously appear all over the room. "I know that you know perfectly well how I came to be with child! So now,, if you don't mind, TELL ME!"

"Can I have a smell of your breath?" Kristoff slyly asked. "Oh my gosh, that reeks of alcohol! Elsa, do you have a drinking problem or something?" he asked. And he actually smelled alcohol in Elsa's breath.

"Oh, yes, that's very funny, Kristoff, ha ha ha. NOW TELL ME," the Queen of Arendelle said, as the ice spikes in the room grew larger and more menacing, "WHJAT REALLY HAPPENED THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY?"

Kristoff was now extremely worried. He hadnever seen Elsa as such a manner, and her erratic behaviour was making him very worried.

The ice spikes grew longer, bigger and sharper, as almost half the room was covered in ice, and Elsa was more threatening than ever.

Kristoff tried to make a quick espace, but Elsa saw him and kicked him back into bed.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" she screamed, making the entire room vibrate, "UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED ON THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY!"

Kristoff took a broom that were near his bed, and grabbed it. However, Elsa, who was clearly drunk, was only sharpening the icicles. And then she started shooting ice.

Kristoff successfully dodged the shots using the broom stick.

However, one shot hit the specified target, and Kristoff was knocked unconscious as ice hit his shoulder.

In surprise, he let go of his broom, which flew off and hit an icicle above Elsa's head.

The Queen noticed this just a second too late, and the icicle pierced her elbow.

The huge loss of blood quickly took its toll and Elsa passed out and fell to the ground into a pool of blood, with Kristoff lying unconscious on the bed.

* * *

**Well, that was a pretty icy encounter there, wasn't it?**

**Well, were you surprised? Let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing!**

**Anyway, last weekend we had two big releases at the U.S. box office: did any of you see Big Hero 6? Or Interstellar? If so, what did you think? What are you all going to see in theaters in this Holiday season?**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the twenty-sixth chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	27. Chapter 27: Disaster Strikes

**Sorry for the amount of time it took to get this chapter out. I have been working on this chapter to make it the best I can.**

**Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 3,274 views! The success of this story keeps on surprising me!**

**Now, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: Luckily for you, there won't be anything bad in this chapter. I think it should be safe. But do make sure you're alone when you read the next chapter. Thank you for the review!**

**Shawn Raven: Really? What was kinda funny? Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**And a new follower: crazzyforlove77! Thanks for following! And thank you to the 13 other followers, and the 9 people who have favourited!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 27! But be warned, there will be tragedy in this chapter.**

* * *

Kristoff opened his eyes.

It was the middle of the night and he was laying on his bed, with barely the strength to keep his eyes open.

He remained still for a few minutes, before finally getting the strength to get up.

And then he remembered what had happened.

He ran towards the door, where he found a bleeding Elsa, lying in a pool of blood.

He checked for a pulse at her wrist and neck, which he couldn't feel.

He held her wrist and pressed on her neck harder, and he could feel a faint beating, but he was perfectly aware that Elsa could die.

And Kristoff refused to let that happen. First, he had lost Anna, which was a horrible experience, but Elsa had helped him get through it. Here, there wouldn't be anymore conforting him.

The second reason, and perhaps the most important, was that neither Anna or Elsa had produced an heir. If Elsa died, with Anna gone, there would be no one to rule Arendelle.

And while it would be interesting to see how the council would find a way to get someone to run the kingdom, saving Elsa was way more important.

He tried the mouth to mouth technique, which was unsuccessful.

Kristoff was now extremely worried: what if Elsa was dead?

Panicking, he looked into his secret stash of Grand Pabbie's potions, trying to find a potion able to revive Elsa.

He found a potion whose label claimed it could bring back a dead person to life, so he grabbed it and made Elsa drink it.

However, it was uneffective.

Kristoff looked at Elsa's unresponding body, starting to believe that she was dead.

This was too much for Kristoff to bare: he broke down in tears, hoping, praying that Elsa was still of this world.

His prayers remained unanswered, and he was giving up on hope; sadly, he turned away from Elsa's body, accepting that Elsa was dead, and that whatever house she belonged to was over.

And more crucially, she had never chosen an heir to take her place in the event that she died without producing one: subsequently, not only her house of royals was over, but monarchy in Arendelle altogether.

He went back to bed, and eventually he fell to sleep.

* * *

Kristoff was woken up by the light of day, and immediately ran to where Elsa's body was laying.

And like he was fearing, she was still unresponsive.

The ice harvester knew that it wouldn't be easy to explain to the Council, to the servants, and to the entire kingdom, that Elsa was dead.

But it was something he would have to face.

* * *

"What do you mean, Queen Elsa is dead?" one of the members of the council angrily yelled at Kristoff.

"I'm sorry, but her Majesty has been unresponsive for several hours, and she or her magic have shown no signs of life whatsoever." Kristoff broke the news.

"This can't be!" another member exclaimed. "If our Queen is dead, without an heir, monarchy in our kingdom is over!"

"I'm afraid that this is likely to be the case." the head of the council said. "We now need to explore our possible options".

"Well, either we hand our kingdom's throne to another royal, either we sell our kingdom to another, either we find a new political regime." a member stated.

"I refuse to see Arendelle becoming a part of another kingdom!" another member angrily yelled. "It is out of the question!"

"Well, I do not wish to see the second option come to happen," another member agreed.

"I think it is an agreement that we are not selling our kingdom to another." the head of the council reviewed.

"So what else can we do?"

"Well, Arendelle could become a republic and have a president, like in the United States and France." Kristoff suggested.

"There is always that solution," the head of the council replied, "but I am not sure that our subjects would be ready for this change."

"Then what do you suggest that we do instead?" Kristoff asked, frustated.

"We hand over the crown of our kingdom to a prince of a foreign kingdom." the head of the council replied.

"Well, first we need to be absolutely certain that Queen Elsa is indeed dead before considering any option." Kristoff pointed out.

"He's right." a member said. "If Her Majesty is not dead, she would end up being dethroned because of our assumption that she passed away."

"You have a good point." Kristoff said.

"Now, if you would excuse me." he politely said as he left the room.

He then returned to the room, where Elsa's body was still laying; he touched her pale skin, still holding onto a small, tiny glimmer of hope that she was alive.

He kissed her cheek, before returning away, barely able to hold back his tears.

However, he then noticed a small icicle in his path, and stopped walking, looking at it.

He noticed a slight growth of the icicle, and he felt a snowflake fall on his nose.

Could this mean that Elsa was still alive?

* * *

**Now, don't kill me for what happened to Elsa: she may still be alive!**

**Anyway, what did you think of the twenty-seventh chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together? Let me know by reviewing!**

**The story is arriving to its end, but Frozen III is likely to come to light, so do not worry about this being the end. I had a good idea about what is going to happen in the sequel.**

**Anyway, one of the most anticipated films of the year came out yesterday: did see The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1? If so, did you enjoy it? Personally, I have no intent to see it, though, but do you want to see it?**

**And what about Big Hero 6? Did you see that?**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	28. Chapter 28: But It All Turns Out Well

**Before you start reading, I have to warn you that this is probably the last chapter. Yes, you heard me. It is the last, or penultimate, chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together.**

**I was hoping to continue, but really there is absolutely nowhere to go right now. Everything is now completely resolved.**

**But anyway, looking on the bright side of things, Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together has now got 3,573 views!**

**And now, as usual, review replies:**

**ErinMilne: Well here is Chapter 28! And in all honesty, nobody I personally know actually knows I'm writing this story. But I think it's good to warn (especially when you know what will be happening in the next chapter, because usally I write as I go along, but on this occasion I knew this chapter's plot before publishing the previous one.) Did you enjoy Big Hero 6?**

**Shawn Raven: Well, you'll know very soon, but I think that it will be a good outcome.**

**XOX (Guest): The more I think about it, it was sort of bad of Elsa to demand Hans's execution in return of opening the trade lines.**

**Also, it is very likely that I do Frozen III, so check frequently to find it.**

**And this chapter contains adult content (hence the warning I gave at the beginning of the last chapter), so be wary.**

**But anyway, here is Chapter 28! Enjoy!**

* * *

However, his hopes were soon dashed as he found Elsa still laying unconscious.

Kristoff had had enough. He broke down in tears, crying over Elsa's unresponsive body.

And for some reason, he felt guilty. He felt like it was his fault, that this would never had happened if he had stopped her from betraying Anna on the night of the party. After all, he could - and should - have done something to stop her. So he felt like he was responsible.

Finally accepting the fact that Elsa was dead, and that there was nothing he could do about it, he bid the Queen of Arendelle goodbye, before turning away.

But, as he was at the other side of the room, he heard a faint choke, which immediately made him turn around.

And he was overjoyed as he saw Elsa on her feet, standing near the door.

"Elsa!" he screamed, running towards her. "Thank goodness you're okay! I've been worried sick!"

"Calm down, Kristoff!" Elsa told her would-have-been brother-in-law, who was still celebrating the fact that she was alive.

"Honestly, I'm so happy right now I could kiss you!" Kristoff said, immediately regretting it.

"Oh, sorry! That just, em, came out. I don't even know why I said it..." Kristoff baffled, before being interrupted by Elsa locking lips with him.

"Shush," she said, "it's alright. But do keep it quiet, we don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"What do you mean?" a surprised and confused Kristoff asked.

"I love it when you don't know what I'm talking about." a mischievous Elsa told the ice harvester.

She gently slid off his gruffy jacket, then whispered in his ear. Kristoff understood her signal and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Kristoff asked her.

Elsa just gave him a warm smile, before he grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately.

Kristoff and Elsa were undressing each other, not caring about anything.

Then, Kristoff pushed Elsa onto the bed, ripping off her dress, leaving her only in a bra and panties.

Only in their underwear, the two kissed, before removing their final garments.

"Elsa, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" a sweating Kristoff asked, gasping for air.

"A woman never gives herself away if she's not absolutely sure, Kristoff." Elsa replied.

And so they consummated their love, unbeknownst to anyone.

* * *

"So, have you made a decision about what goverment system we will be applicating to Arendelle from now on?" Kristoff asked.

He had kept it a secret that Elsa was alive and well, wanting to make it a surprise to the Council.

"We have still not made a formal decision, unfortunately." the head of the council said.

Meanwhile, Elsa was listening to the debate from underneath the table, having hidden underneath it before any member of the council had entered the room.

"Well, I must say that this is taking quite some time. I mean, what is taking you all so long?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, for a start, we don't know for sure that our beloved queen is dead. And second, all of these possible options seem so, so..." one of the members of the council said, struggling to find the words.

"Dishonorary?" Elsa suggested, coming out from under the table unnoticed by anyone.

"Yes, thank you for that, madam. Dishonorary. Anyway..." he said, before suddenly interrupting himself as he realised who had spoken to. "The Queen! The Queen! The Queen!"

"Calm down," Elsa told the jumping man, before being greeted by the other members of the council.

"I suppose that all this talk about a new regime is useless, isn't it?" Kristoff said, laughing.

"Wait, you knew about this?" the head of the council asked.

"Yes I did. But I wanted it to be a surprise, so I made Her Majesty hide under the table, ready to come out unnoticed at any moment, before revealing herself."

"Very clever, sir, very clever indeed." the head of the council said, before going to tell the Queen how overjoyed he was that she was alive.

"Honestly, gentleman, don't make such a big deal about it!" the queen playfully scolded her council, including the member of the council who was still jumping around.

"The Queen! The Queen! The Queen!" he shouted out, before accidentally jumping out of the window and into the garden below.

Everybody stopped thinking about the Queen and looked out of the window, where they heard a big splash, as the man jumped into the frog pond.

"Is he alright?" Elsa asked, as everybody looked on, worried.

"The Queen!" the crazy jumper shouted as he came back to the surface, much to everyone's relief.

"Yes, he's alright." Kristoff said, laughing at the man who was still jumping around, shouting out "The Queen!"

"Are you alright?" a passer-by asked, bemused at the man's hysterical reaction, as the news of the Queen's false death had never gotten to the kingdom.

The member of the council stopped jumping right there, before replying. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**Well, not quite, because there will probably be another chapter, or at least an epilogue. But that's every twist and turn in the story done with.**

**But before I start writing what's next, I want to thank all the people who are reading this chapter. The continued support of all you readers is why I have continued writing this story (and why I didn't end it at Chapter 22 with the wedding).**

**Thank you again, and until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	29. Chapter 29: Final Chapter & Epilogue

**Right, so here is the final chapter / epilogue of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together!**

**While there will be another chapter for this, I want to thank the 7 favouriters and 12 followers! And everyone who left reviews!**

**And since we're talking about that, here are the review replies:**

**Shawn Raven: Yes, Kristelsa, in some sort.**

**ErinMilne: No, they are not getting married (sorry). I'm hoping to see Big Hero 6 soon.**

**So, this chapter is basically Kristoff, Elsa, and Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis are looking at what has happened during the events of this story, and for the first two, the events since Elsa's coronation.**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter of Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together! (And there's a musical number included)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff sat down, looking at the book in which he had written his diary.

Seeing he had quite a lot of time ahead of him where he wouldn't be doing anything, he took a pen and started writing on a new piece of paper.

_It's just crazy how my life had changed in the last year._

_Exactly one year ago, I was harvesting ice every day for a living, living with Sven._

_But since then, I met Anna. The warmest person I have ever met. Okay, yes, I had seen her at the age of 5 with Elsa and her parents when Elsa had accidentally hit her with her powers, but I only ever formally met her then._

_It's surreal to think that by refusing to pay more than 10 when the seller was selling for 40, and knowing how to get to the North Mountain, I have fell in love with the Princess and then the Queen, and that I have a talking snowman as a great friend. And obviously, I still have my best friend Sven._

_It has been a true thrill. I have laughed, I have cried (a lot), I have fallen in love, I have won, I have lost, I have done pretty much everything._

_Sometimes, when I'm in bed at night, or in my room, I pinch myself, thinking that I'm going to wake up from this fantasy._

_Because my life has always seemed like a dream. I would have never imagined, one year ago, that I would even have a better job, so if someone had told me then about the party I am living now, I would have called them crazy._

_But I wouldn't change a thing._

_Well, maybe apart from Hans turning Anna into a wild beast. What did he call it again? Oh yeah, an Insarin. But apart from Hans turning Anna into an Insarin, I would not change a single thing if I could._

_And I know that the ride isn't over yet. And I know that I have still got a lot more to do._

_But since I am on a small break right now, I can look back at everything. And look forward to the future._

_A future that has much to hold for me._

Kristoff looked at his writings, before smiling. He folded the paper, and put it in his cupboard.

* * *

Having nothing else to do, Elsa sat down, took a piece of paper, and started writing down.

_Exactly one year ago, I was a recluse. Not yet of age to be an active monarch and not yet able to control my powers._

_One year ago, all I did was shut my late little sister Anna out, trying to protect her from my powers which I deemed a curse. I didn't even come to my parents' funeral._

_I wasn't exactly a role model. Like, at all._

_But since my coronation, everything has changed._

_My sister and I became friends again, and I have made a great friend out of Kristoff. And how could I forget Olaf? He's such a sweetheart._

_I've made many mistakes in my previous life that I now kick myself for. But what matters is the future, not the past._

_And I'm excited to see whatever the future has to offer._

_But for now, I can look back at my life as Queen. And I have plenty to look back on._

_Losing Anna was devastating. And having to face Hans, and the Stygans, was an experience that I would rather not go through again. _

_However, falling in love with Kristoff was something that I'd do all again._

_Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Elsa signed her name, before putting her writings in safe keeping.

* * *

"Well, that was a great party." Norman said as he and his brothers washed the dishes.

"Oh, you bet it was!" Travis agreed. "And did you keep that chocolate fountain?"

"Travis, do you have any idea how much of that chocolate you have ingested? If you keep on, there will be more chocolate in your system than water!" Simon joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Simon, you and I both know that is not possible." Travis replied, pretending to be offended by Simon's remark.

"It's been quite an adventure, since Hans... sorry, the traitor," George correctly himself.

"George, it is perfectly alright to refer to Hans by his name. You don't have to always call him the traitor." Norman said."

"Anyway, since Hans came back here in disgrace after his actions in Arendelle, it's been a quite an adventure."

"You know, you're right, George." Derrick said. "It has been a very interesting ride."

"With its ups and downs." Travis added in agreement.

"It was sad than Jonathan, Richard, Thomas, Andrew, Harold, Matthew and Benjamin were viciously killed by the Stygans." Simon said, with tears in his eyes as he said it.

"I know. But there has also been good that has come out of this: we have a very healthy relationship with Arendelle and their queen, not to mention their allies." Derrick pointed out.

"And we've also got to know our nephew better." Travis added.

"I think that our life in the last few months has been very movemented indeed." Norman said.

"But in a good way, for most of it." George said.

Meanwhile, Norman poured out a bottle of champagne into five glasses.

"Cheers, brothers!" he said.

"To our life, to the great adventure it has been, and to whatever the future holds for us!" the five princes said as they raised their glass up in the air.

They then drank, with the young King watching on.

And suddenly he caught the attention of his uncles.

_We've come so far and we've reached so high_  
_ And we've looked each day and night in the eye_  
_ And we're still so young and we hope for more_

Meanwhile, in his room, Kristoff started singing.

_We've come a long way_  
_ But we're not too sure where we've been_  
_ We've had success, we've had good times_  
_ But remember this_

And Elsa, in her room, joined in, as did Norman, George, Simon, Derrick and Travis.

B_een on this path of life for so long_  
_ Feel I've walked a thousand miles_  
_ Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love_  
_ Everybody's been there_

_With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope_  
_ And I knew I could make it_  
_ Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw_  
_ My face in the moonlight_

_Just then I realized what a fool I could be_  
_ Just 'cause I look so high you don't have to see me_  
_ Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still_  
_ There's a road going down the other side of this hill_

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_ Never pretend that it's all real_  
_ Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_ This will be someone else's dream_

_Safe from the arms of dissapoitment for so long_  
_ Feel each day we've come too far_  
_ Yet each day seems to make much more_  
_ Sure is good to be here_

_I understand the meaning of 'I can't explain this feeling' now_  
_ And it feels so unreal_  
_ At night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I made_  
_ The fact of reality_

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_ Never pretend that it's all real_  
_ Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_ This will be someone else's dream_

_We've come so far and we've reached so high_  
_ And we've looked each day and night in the eye_  
_ And we're still so young and we hope for more_  
_ But remember this_

_We're not invincible, we're not invicible, no_  
_ We're only people, we're only people_  
_ Hey we're not invincible, we're not invicible_  
_ So again I tell you_

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_ Never pretend that it's all real_  
_ Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_ This will be someone else's dream_

_Never, never forget where_  
_ Never pretend that it's all real_  
_ Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_ This will be someone else's dream_

_Never, everybody sing, oh baby_  
_ Never, no never, never forget for love_  
_ Someday, louder, louder, louder, louder loud_

_Never, everybody sing that song_  
_ Never, yeah louder, louder, loud now_  
_ Someday, come on, come on, everybody, everybody_  
_ Everybody, everybody, everybody_

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_ Never pretend that it's all real_  
_ Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_ This will be someone else's dream_

_We've come so far and we've reached so high_  
_ And we've looked each day and night in the eye_  
_ And we're still so young and we hope for more_

* * *

**That was Never Forget by Take That, by the way.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Tell me by reviewing, and there will be another chapter (but not of the story, just an author's note).**

**But anyway, until next time! And there will be a final chapter to thank everyone, but if you're not interested, I'll tell you now: please, Never Forget this story!  
**

**Taylorjago**


	30. Chapter 30: Author's Note & Credits

**So, as promised, here is the author note.**

**First, here are a few details of Frozen III:**

**It will be mostly be set in the future (2020s or something), where the Stygans, who was frozen but not quite killed by Elsa, is progressively melted due to global warning. Once completely melted, he intends to take over Arendelle, but soon he discovers that Arendelle is far from everything he could have under his control. Meanwhile, Kristoff and Elsa (and maybe Anna) are accidentally sent to the future, where havoc is wreaked by the Stygans, and meet, befriend and team up with a teenager to stop the Stygans from ending the world as we know it.**

**Excited?**

**Also, the story has reached 3,989 views as I speak, which is more than I could have imagined. So, thank you all for reading!**

**Anyway, now, as I finish my third and most successful fanfic, I give special thanks to:**

**The 7 people who have added Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together to their favourite stories (in alphabetical order):**

**alyssawilson1256**

**Animaniacsfan222**

**dbhamra**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**

**ErinMilne**

**reddawnfox**

**Shawn Raven**

**The 13 people who are following Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together (in alphabetical order):**

**Animaniacsfan222**

**annalisedream**

**crazzyforlove77**

**DaisyDaiz**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**

**ErinMilne**

**Esosreader**

**Gohanmisticssj**

**reddawnfox**

**Shadowfax321**

**Shawn Raven**

**Singer013**

**Vargnordsjlen**

**And here are the credits:**

**Author: Taylor Jago**

**Characters created by: Disney (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, The Duke Of Weselton, Hans, Kai, Gerda) ; Taylor Jago (Hans's 12 brothers, Robin, the Stygans)**

**Music:**

**"Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis (Chapter 8), "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon &amp; Garfunkel (Chapter 10), "Fix You" by Coldplay (Chapter 13), "Holding Onto Heaven" by Foxes (Chapter 20), "All Again" by Ella Henderson (Chapter 21), "When She Was Mine" by Lawson (Chapter 21), "Erase/Rewind" by The Cardigans (Chapter 23), "Never Forget" by Take That (Chapter 29)**

**Well, that's it for Frozen II: When Two Forces Come Together. But there will be a sequel, so I'll see you then!**

**Taylorjago**


End file.
